High School Blues
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy's a nerd. Sonic's a high school jock. Put them together in a program and you get sparks? Can their lives get any worse or is there a heart beneath Sonic's jocky attitude. Other couples are included.
1. The Assignment

**Hey guys, this is a new story that inspired me when i was reading a book called "A match made in high school" by Kristen Walker. Hope u guys like it so far!**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 1 The Assignment**

Amy's POV

"Do I have to go to _this_ school," I asked my mom as she and my new stepdad, who is the principal, walked down the empty hallway with me. I really didn't want to. My stepdad smiled.

"Don't worry Amy, everyone is like family here," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Does the school board insist that you say that John," I asked. Yes, I call him by his real name. My mom frowned.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'dad'," he said, getting annoyed. My mother and him just got married two months ago and he's already trying to take my father's place. I pushed my glasses up. "Until you take a blood test that proves you're my biological father," I replied.

"Amy," my mom scolded. John's blue eyes seemed aggravated as the stood out from his orange fur. That hedgehog likes to annoy me. My mom glares at me with her dark green eyes, her pink quills almost creating devil horns. I looked away from them and continued to walk down the hall. I stopped at my new assigned locker.

"You can go now mom, I'll be fine," I said. My mom looked at me hopefully before walking down the hall with John. The bell rang and all the students came pouring into hallway. I looked around at them. They all seemed different. The jocks wore their jerseys, the cheerleaders wore their little skirts, the nerds wore their pen holders, and the Goths wore their multicolor hair and black makeup. Just another theory proving high school. I was suddenly was pushed onto the ground. A beige bunny lay beside me. She looked at me and scrambled to get my stuff together. "I'm so sorry. Somebody pushed me," her soft voice said. She had chocolate brown eyes, cream colored fur, and was wearing an orange and yellow dress with orange flats. An orange bow was atop her head. She handed me my stuff and helped me up.

"It's okay, I know how those things go," I said. She smiled at me and held out her hand. "I'm Cream," she said holding out her hand. I shake it.

"I'm Amy Rose," I reply. She smiles even larger and goes to the locker on the left side of me. "So you're the new girl," she said, opening her locker.

"Yea."

"You're principal Fallow's step daughter?"

"Sadly yes. Did he tell the whole school?"

"Over the intercom and he put it on the bulletin board."

"And he wonders why I don't like him." Cream laughed.

"You're funny. Um, I could be your tour guide if you want. I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do except hit up the library and go to my classes."

"Teachers' pet?"

"Yea."

"Don't worry. I've been there. Friendless?"

"You know it all."

"Well, that's just the glories of being me." Cream laughed and I saw a blue hedgehog approaching us. He wasn't wearing a jersey or jacket, but it was something about the way he walked that told me he was something. He walked around me, barely noticing my presence and went to his locker that was right next to mine on the right side. He opened it, grabbed a notebook and pen, closed it and was down the hall. He had light green eyes, had a tan muzzle, and his quills stuck off the back of his head, but that's about all I could tell from that meeting.

"He seems nice," I said sarcastically.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog, major hottie, plus he's the quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team, and let no one forget that he's the leader of the track team. He's the most popular boy in school," Cream explained.

"Well, he smelled like fried chicken," I said. Cream laughed. I shut my locker and looked at her to see glasses perched on her nose.

"Let me guess, he's dating the captain of the cheerleading team."

"Co-captain actually. The captain's with his friend Knuckles."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but I do have a major crush on someone."

"I won't tell."

"Alright, his name is Miles Prowers, but everyone calls him Tails. He's Sonic's best friend and a whiz in techno lab."

"Oh okay, go ahead girl."

"What? No, he wouldn't give me the time of day. Once, he bumped into me when I was right in front of him and then is gonna say he didn't see me."

"He needs glasses."

"Maybe. C'mon, class is about to start." She sneaks a peek at my schedule and it turns out we have all the same classes. We walk down to homeroom and walk in the room to see Sonic. He was kissing this squirrel with auburn hair. Someone hand me a barf bag. I followed Cream to the front desk; sadly I had to take the one next to Sonic. _I don't think you get graded for seeing how far you can stick your tongue down each other's throats_ I wanted to say to them, but didn't.

"This is a classroom, not your own personal kissing room," I said. Cream giggled. The squirrel broke away from Sonic's lips and glared at me. I raised my eyebrows. Is a glare supposed to intimidate me? Her glare quickly turned into a sneer.

"You're Fallow's step-daughter. Well, there's no hiding that," her high pitched obnoxious voice said to me. Sonic smirked.

"And there's no hiding that a kernel of corn has a higher IQ and kissing rate than you," I shot back. For a nerd, I knew how to get smart back to people. Her glare came back.

"At least I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, did you say one? I think you meant twenty."

"Don't even go there."

"Why not? Is there more than that?" I kept my facial expression innocent as well as my voice. I've taken ten years in acting camps and classes; I'm not sure who wouldn't have believed I was really this nice in saying this.

"You little," The squirrel said getting up from Sonic's lap and storming to my desk. The teacher walked in and saw her looming over my desk, fist clenched.

"Ms. Acorn, would you mind finding your seat," the fox said. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her reaction. Sally reluctantly sat down in her seat behind Sonic. I smirked. Sonic glared at me. "Got eye problems," I asked slyly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You've got guts," his deep voice said. It wasn't chilling, but it wasn't a bad boy voice either. It was a shy boy voice.

"Thanks, I get that all the time."

"Really? I would think it was your first."

"And I would think this is the first time you've ever _spoken_ to a girl."

"The teacher's a girl."

"Yea, you're next girlfriend might be her name." Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"You don't want to cross roads with me."

"And you don't want to get in a fight with hand sanitizer and lose." He looked confused. I pulled my hand sanitizer out my little compatible purse and squirted the contents out at him quickly. Cream laughed so hard. I giggled. Sonic was flailing around like crazy after one little squirt. He finally got the stuff off him and glared at me. "Oops my bad," I said innocently before turning away. I put my hand out to Cream on the low code. She high fived it. The teacher came in again and smiled at all of us kids, giving Sonic a charming smile. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Good morning class. Today is the first day of a new program. The Marriage Ed Program. You will be paired with a person and they will be your spouse for the rest of your days here at Riverview High. Now, you are all juniors here so for the next two years, you guys will be experiencing the glories and challenges of marriage. The papers of the couples are right outside of the homerooms where you can look when you proceed to your next class. Now, you guys were paired with other juniors, so no need to worry about the age gaps and class differences. Any questions," the fox said her voice perky. The squirrel raised her hand. "Yes Sally," the teacher said.

"You said we were already paired. So that means we already have our spouses, we can't pick them," Sally asked.

"That's correct, but the pairing was done randomly through a computer." The bell rang and everyone scattered to see who they were being paired with. Me and Cream ended up in the back of the mob to see the list. When everyone left, which was pretty quick, we looked at the list. I scanned for my name and found it. Before I could look at the name of the person I was going to be paired with, Cream squealed quietly. I looked at her and smiled. "You got paired with Tails didn't you," I asked. She nodded. I looked back at the list and saw the name that was next to mine. My smile dropped. My husband for the next two years was _Sonic_.

**Plzz Tell me if it was good or not because i just need to know. I needed a little break from all the drama from my other story, but more is coming and Amy's insane. Anyway, plzzz REVIEW!**


	2. World Help Me

**All Characters Belong to Sega**

**Ch.2 World Help Me**

Amy's POV

I walked to my locker, frustrated. How could they pair me with Sonic? Of all things, I would rather marry a frog. Cream noticed my annoyed mood and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Amy. I'm sure Sonic's not that bad once you get to know him," she said. I laughed without humor.

"I'm sure he's prince charming," I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Amy. I mean, if he was a jerk, Sally would've been dumped him."

"Sally's using him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think she loves Sonic?"

"Yes."

"Forget it, you're right."

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

"What? No. He is _not _worth my time."

"Do you think Tails is going to be happy, being paired with me I mean?"

"I hope so. Oh speak of the devils," I said, spotting Sonic and a yellow fox standing in front of me and Cream's lockers. We walked to them. I saw Cream turning beet red. I glared at Sonic.

"Move Meathead," I said, when I reached him. He glared back.

"Look Princess, I know you're just as annoyed and unhappy as I am so let's just fail so we won't have to do this," he said.

"Me fail? Not even in your dreams. We're doing the assignment so you better cooperate."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure to put a rose on your grave."

"And I'll make sure to haunt you."

"Move."

"No." I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was strong. "For being so lanky, you're really strong," I muttered.

"Are we failing?"

"No. We're doing the project whether we like it or not." His eye twitched but he let go of me and walked past me, brushing my shoulder roughly. I rolled my eyes.

"Amy, for once he actually talked to me," Cream squealed excitedly. I smiled at her.

"That's great. In no time, you guys will be together," I said a little charmed. I didn't know what was up with me. Maybe I never knew how light his eyes were or how tan his muzzle was- no I am not developing feelings for him.

"Amy what's wrong," Cream asked.

"Nothing Cream; just worried. I'm not sure what Sonic has up his sleeve. He wants to quit the assignment and I don't. We're going to have to get along for two years and that's like the most impossible task I've ever heard of."

"C'mon, make a truce with him and things will get a lot better."

"For me or for him?"

"For both of you. Just try and make peace."

"Fine. I'll try."

* * *

That night at dinner, I was still trying to think of a way to make peace with him. Truthfully, there was no way I could. Even if I tried he would only laugh or something. Besides why be friends when we had so much fun being enemies.

"Thinking honey," I heard my mom say. John eyes darted toward me. I noticed that I was stirring around my mashed sweet potatoes. I put my fork down.

"Um yea, just a project at school that we have to do," I replied. John raised his eyebrows.

"What about it Amy," he asked. I didn't want to tell me that my partner was soon enough going to be my arch enemy.

"Um, I got paired with this guy who I think is the wrong choice for me."

"You got paired with that Sonic kid, right?"

"Yes."

"Fabulous student. You know, he's already running up for a scholarship at some high class colleges, one of them being Harvard. He's an athlete, his grades are great, and he has a positive mind. I paired you with him personally because I thought you guys could be great friends." Well you got that wrong bub.

"What do you mean his grades are great, he's in none of my honors classes?"

"Oh, he probably just doesn't have the same schedule as you, that's all."

"But, he's dating the co-captain of the cheerleading team and he's the most popular boy in school."

"I can't control who he dates and what his position is in the school, but I do know that he's never been in my office unless for a special award or achievement."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Amy, why would I joke about something so serious?"

"Because he's a jerk! His girlfriend is a snobby queen and he's probably only on the sport teams to occupy himself from doing homework!"

"Amy," my mother scolded. John looked surprised.

"Amy, he has never missed a homework assignment a day in his life."

"Then why did he want to fail the marriage class? He practically said we're going to fail because we're not doing the project until I stood up and said no."

"Amy-"

"Don't Amy me. You have nothing more to say about this. You don't know him, no, you don't know the _real_ him! So, I suggest you stop acting like you do!" I got up from the table and walked up to my room. I slammed the door behind me. I stomped up to my bed and collapsed. Everything about Sonic was wrong. He's lying, pretending to be something he's not, or he's two different people. Everything is so confusing. I looked up at the picture of my dad and my mom and me when I was little. We were all smiling, a big happy family. A perfect family.

_Where are you going daddy?_

_Someone far away baby._

_Where? _

_Just far away._

_Are you going to come home soon?_

_I hope so sweetie._

I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

_You promise you'll come home?_

_I promise, princess._

_Okay king, because you know this kingdom won't run straight without you._

_I know, but I'd miss my queen and my little princess far too much._

_Ha-ha And we'd miss you too daddy._

More tears slid down my cheeks. World help me get through this and help me heal.

**I know it doesn't have much humor anymore, but i just had to put drama in it. It wouldn't be my creation without a little drama. Anyway, i know the title doesn't really make sense, but i will try and make up some meaning for it in the chaps to come. Anyways, i do have a few questions. What do you guys think happened to Amy's dad? Why is John so confident in Sonic? Plzz leave your answers when you review. I already have it planned out, but i need a little suspense. Okay, i've said to much already. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Plan

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.3 The Plan**

Amy's POV

I opened my eyes and the sun hit them brightly. I squinted and rolled out of bed. I took a quick shower and threw on a pink skirt with ruffles on them, a sparkly pink t shirt, and some pink converses. I curled my quills and threw on my glasses. I ran downstairs and shoveled a strawberry pancake down my throat. I chased it down with some orange juice. My mom drove me to school quickly and I saw Cream. She was sitting on a ledge out front of the school reading a book. I also spotted Sonic. He was with the football players, Sally attached to him. My mom noticed me looking at him. "Is that Sonic," she asked.

"Yea. Love you, bye," I said jumping out the car. I shut the door and ran up to Cream. "Hey girly," I said. She looked up and smiled. She put her bookmark in her book, tucked the book back in her messenger bag and stood up. She gave me a soft hug.

"Hey Amy," she said, "Sonic was looking for you."

"Well I'm here now. Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"No, just told me to see him when you get here."

"I'm not walking through jockville over there." I motioned to where Sonic was with more sport players and their girlfriends.

"I'll come with you. Tails is over there too." We walked over to the crowd. Sonic smiled at me mischievously.

"Amy, I knew you doubted me," he said. I was confused. How did he know about my conversation with John? Was he following me?

"Look, you stalker, let's just talk business okay," I said. His smile dropped and he unwrapped Sally's arms from around him. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm when he passed me. I let him drag me into the building. We stopped at our lockers.

"You want to talk business, let's talk business," he said, pulling a packet out his book bag. The marriage ed. packet. "Alright, do you want the big house or the medium house or do you want to save money and get the small house?"

"Whoa, whoa, how much money do we have to start with?"

"1 million mullah."

"How much does the big house cost?"

"12 hundred and the mortgage price is 100 dollars a year."

"Oh no. Let's take the medium house."

"That's 9 hundred and mortgage is 70 dollars a year. That'll leave us: 999, 170 dollars," he said doing the math in his head. He did it quicker than I could have done it, almost as if he already had the answer.

"Okay, is there anything else?"

"Oh yea, the utilities for the house is 100 dollars which will leave us: 999, 070 dollars."

"What is the house?"

"A three bedroom, one and a half bath house in an established community. Decent school district and low crime level," he read off the paper. "Now, we need to work on extras."

"Such as?"

"Didn't you have a packet?"

"At home."

"Nice."

"Just tell me the extras."

"Alright, alright, someone's feisty today. It says we can choose any or none. They have cable TV, cell phone, and internet."

"Maybe we should go on to the necessities before doing those."

"Okay. Next is the car payment. We can get a brand new luxury hybrid, a pre-owned midsize, or a used compact."

"Hybrid sounds like too much money, besides we need to watch our budget."

"We're gonna get to pick jobs that we get to do together and get money for it. It says we time the money we make each time by fifty."

"We're getting the midsize for 250 for now."

"You're no fun."

"That'll be-"

"998, 820 dollars."

"Wow."

"Whatever. Food expenses." He stood next to me so that I could see the packet too.

"600 dollars for some dumb gourmet organic food. Now that's crazy," Sonic said.

"For once you're right. Let's get the average grocery and occasional takeout for 500."

"Got cha, alright that's: 998, 320 dollars that we have left."

"The country club membership won't hurt for 350."

"Okay, that's 997, 970 dollars."

"We can get all the extras."

"Okay that'll be 997, 815 dollars left over."

"Cool, now the shared activity."

"You go ahead and pick."

"But, we have to do this together and I have no clue what you like."

"You're not into sports are you?"

"No, but I'm really good in running I think and I heard you do track so then you don't have to, you know."

"Girl, track doesn't start till the spring, its fall remember."

"Right. I'm not being the water girl for some sweaty football players."

"Ouch, wouldn't be that harsh on you."

"But you hate me."

"True, but I'm not that mean."

"We have nothing else to do then." I heard the bell ring. I kind of didn't want to start the day. I wanted to stay with Sonic. He was actually really smart and not that bad of a person. Sonic moved away from me, but gave me the packet. "Look over it and think about the activity. Meet me at lunch," he said before walking away. I got my things out my locker and started off to homeroom. Sonic still sat in the front of the room though Sally wasn't on his lap. She was sitting behind him, glaring at the back of his head. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach when I looked at Sonic. He looked kind of sad. His eyes met mine and he smiled cockily. I rolled my eyes and took my seat.

* * *

I looked around the hallway and peeked back to the cafeteria. Where was Sonic? He told me he would meet me, yet he's still not here. He came around the corner with Sally in hand. He looked distant until his eyes landed on me. He bit his lip and it looked like he was trying not to smile. He reached me and Sally glared, her curly auburn curls started to form devil horns.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Sonic and I still have to discuss some things in our marriage ed. class. I think you and your partner should do the same," I said. She kissed Sonic on the cheek before shooting me another glare before she stormed into the cafeteria.

"Library," I suggested.

"Sure. Want to split a turkey and cheese sandwich," he asked. I smiled.

"Sure." We walked down to the library together and sat down at an empty table.

"Did you think of anything for the shared activity," he asked.

"Well, I asked Principal Fallows if cheerleading can be it since I'll come to all your football games, and he said yes."

"Awesome. I'll make sure to make a touchdown dedicated to you."

"You're so sweet." He laughed. It was really carefree and light. It made me smile even more.

"Oh, I picked up a journal for you," he said, handing me a light pink journal with a bedazzled jewels spelling my name and other shapes on it. "Sorry, but my little sister wanted to make it pretty," he said.

"It's still nice. Thank you."

"No problem. Oh, that brings me to the job thing. I babysit my sister and her friends every Friday if you want to do that."

"You get paid for it?"

"Yea, I need the money right now."

"Oh. Um, I was looking through the packet and it said something about guidance counselor sessions?"

"Yea, we have to meet with her every week and talk about how the marriage is going."

"Oh. Also about the life-altering issue-"

"Everyone is getting one. The teachers are spinning a wheel or something like that."

"Well I hope we get the pregnancy with kids. I've always wanted kids." He smiled.

"How many?"

"Two. Twins, so that they won't fight over who's older. It'll only be by a couple of minutes so it shouldn't make a difference. Also because they'll have a lifetime friend."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yea, it sucks. I'm alone most of the time. Well now. My mom wants a baby and the new marriage and everything."

"Are you happy about everything?"

"No. John's a nice guy, but I don't know if he's right for our family. Plus if my mom does have a baby, it won't be my brother or sister. It'll be my _half-_brother or sister."

"My little sister is my half-sister. Is there something wrong with the thought of it being a half or the thought of it not being by the same mother or father as you?"

"The second one I guess."

"Put it this way, then you won't be alone anymore. You'll have something to take care of instead of just yourself. You'll have another thing to live for because you know it needs you."

"Is that how you feel about your sister?"

"Yea, I was never an only child though. Two older siblings. Twins. They're in college now and they moved far away. She's all I have now."

"Oh. This is weird."

"Yea it is."

"How can things come out so easily between us?"

"I don't know. I've never told anyone how I've felt about my siblings before, not even Sally and she's my girlfriend, she's supposed to know a lot of things."

"Does she know a lot of things?"

"No, but it's mostly because-," he paused and sighed. "Never mind," he said.

"Okay." The bell rang. Sonic and I got up and threw our trash away. "Do you need my phone number in case you know, anything comes up and I don't hear about it," I said, blushing. He also blushed a little.

"Um yea, and I suppose I should give you mine," he said getting paper out. He wrote his number down on one of the halves he had ripped the paper into and I wrote mine on the other one. We exchanged them.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, um our session's tomorrow at 9 o' clock so I guess I'll see you there."

"Yea, see ya." I backed up into a chair clumsily. He chuckled.

"Bye Amy," he said turning and walking away. I felt all mushy in my stomach. I've never had this feeling before, but I kind of liked it.

**Aww, cute little sonamy. More questions! What did Sonic mean when he said his little sister is all he has? What do you think Amy has against having a baby that's not by her biological dad. You guys don't have to answer if you don't want to, but i just like asking. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Trust

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4 Trust**

Amy's POV

I walked into the house, tired from the long school day. My mom was in the living room, looking through a magazine. "Hi mom," I said as I walked into the room. My mom looked up and she smiled. "Hi honey, how was school," she asked, putting the magazine on the coffee table. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"It was surprisingly good," I answered.

"Did you talk to Sonic?"

"Yes, we talked over the packet, like what house we were gonna have, jobs, and stuff like that. We had a lot of money left over."

"That's great honey; you seem to be warming up to him."

"He's not that bad I guess."

"You guess? That boy is exactly what _you_ need."

"What mom? No, we're not like that. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh does he now?"

"Yes, and they're happily dating. Besides I've got all my life _after_ college to worry about boys."

"Maybe you should give boys a chance _now._"

"All the boys now are meatheads."

"Even Sonic?"

"He's part meathead."

"Amelia I think it would be healthy for you to be in a relationship with someone."

"What's the point in rushing?"

"Well, the thought of knowing that he'll be with you the whole way."

"People date, they break up, and then they get left with a broken heart. After a few weeks, they get patched up and then go through the process again."

"Have you ever thought about marriage? I mean, you're with the person _forever._"

"Then why did you go marry John if you're bound to Dad forever," I asked bitterly.

"Amy, you need to understand that your father isn't with us anymore and I know it's hard for you-"

"Hard? He's the only one who cared Mom." Tears streamed down my face.

"Amy, don't-"

"You know it's true. Is there some kind of reason why you started dating John six months after Dad died?"

"Amy-"

"Answer the question Mom." The door opened and John walked in carrying Chinese food bags. He smiled at my mom and his eyes turned to me, his smile dropped when he saw the tears. "Amy, what's-"

"Stop acting like you're my father," I half yelled as I got up, grabbing my book bag. I ran up to my room and shut the door behind me. I let the tears fall. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

I walked up to the bench and sat down. I haven't spoken to my mom or John since my outburst and it's been a week since that. I opened my book and started reading. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed and got up, holding up the book as a weapon if I needed to. Sonic laughed at me. At his side was a little light turquoise hedgehog with many shoulder length thin quills. Her eyes were light blue and she had a tan muzzle similar to Sonic's, but lighter. She was wearing a teal plain shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her thumb was in her mouth while her other hand was holding Sonic's hand. I smiled.

"Is this your sister," I asked Sonic who was looking at me.

"Yea," he said. He looked down at the small hedgehog. "Are you gonna introduce yourself," he said softly, bending down to her height. I did as well. She looked from Sonic to me. She took her thumb out of her mouth. "I'm Crystal," she whispered.

"Hi Crystal, I'm Amy," I said, holding out my hand to her. She looked at Sonic, her look asking if it was okay. He nodded once and she let go of his hand and shook mine. "Hi Amy," she said before putting her thumb back in her mouth.

"You can play if you want," Sonic said, motioning to the playground. She looked at him worried. "It's okay, I'll be right here watching. We'll be over in a minute, I promise," he said. There was something about the way he used his voice made me see him differently. Crystal nodded and ran over to the playground. Me and Sonic got back up. He sat down on the bench and I sat down next to him.

"She seems shy," I said, looking at him. He was staring intently at his sister who was sliding down the slide.

"Shy? She's got the loudest mouth I've ever heard," he said.

"She seemed worried at first, about me, did she not like me?"

"You're just new to her, that's all. She has a little bit of trust issues."

"Trust issues? How old is she?"

"Seven."

"Seven? And has trust issues?"

"I know, her dad was just-" he stopped, his teeth clenching.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or if it makes you mad."

"Naw, if you want to know her than you have to know about her."

"You're really okay with telling me?"

"Yea, I guess I am." His eyes shifted to me. They were kind of reluctant, but I saw trust in them.

"You see, my mom bought him home when she got pregnant with Crystal. I never liked him and I never will. He wasn't a good guy. As Crystal got older and my other siblings and I needed money for school, they were going downhill financially. So, he started trading us for money and somehow he would always get us back. But, I think it was last year, he almost lost Crystal. He had traded her to the wrong kind of person. He abused her and she was so scared. I'll never forget the look on her face when _I _saved her. Her dad thought that somehow he would get her back, but he kept failing at every try so I took it to my own hands to get her back."

"What did you do?"

"Broke into the guy's house. I've got scars and so does she." His eyes flicked back over to Crystal. "She's scared to trust people because she's scared they'll do her wrong like her dad did. She trusted him and he treated her like dirt. I'm the only one she really trusts now. We moved out of her parent's house and here we are now."

"Sonic, I'm really sorry. I truthfully am." His eyes flicked over to me.

"I feel bad for her. She's going to grow up thinking and knowing that her parent's didn't care about her."

"That's rough."

"Yea, but she'll learn to cope with it. C'mon, time to hit the movies." He got up as I did. We got Crystal and walked to the movies. Something felt different between me and Sonic. More trust maybe. Yea, that's it. _Trust._

**Aww sad, but happy chap. I gave you guys a little peek at Sonic's past, but i'm still working on his personal story. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Progression

All Characters belong to Sega.

**Ch.5 Progression **

Amy's POV

I looked around at all the peppy cheerleaders tumbling around in the gym. It was my first day of cheerleading practice. Sally had practically threw a fit when she found out I was joining the team.

"Just teach her all the cheers and the halftime routine. She'll only be at the games," John had told her. Sally was still mad though.

I watched all the girls tumbling around. I used to take acrobatics and gymnastics, but quit last year when my mom had got engaged to John. I knew how to do more than what they were doing, but I didn't want to push my luck. A bat walked up to me. She had white fur and was wearing a black sweat outfit. She had light blue eyes and was wearing blue eye-shadow. She also had a short haircut. The outfit was very fitted and showed every curve in her body, which she had more than I could think people could have. She was every boy's dream girl. She smiled and held out her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Rouge," she said. I shook her hand.

"Amy," I replied.

"The newbie. Can you do a split?"

"Yes."

"A back hand spring?"

"Yes."

"A flip without using a trampoline?"

"Yup."

"Good, you're exactly the girl we need then." She circled me real quick. "You look like the flyer type."

"Flyer?"

"Yes. The flyer is the person at the top of the pyramid. You know, the people who get thrown in the sky."

"Oh."

"You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, but first we're going to have to go over a few cheers."

"Gotcha." Rouge smiled and showed me the starting formation

* * *

I walked out the gym, every muscle in my body pumped up. I knew cheerleading took a lot, but it didn't faze me as much as I thought it would. I walked outside the building. I saw people getting into their cars and driving away. Most of them had their own cars or rode with their boyfriends or girlfriends or got picked up by their parents. I sat on the ledge and waited for my mom to come. I had told her that practice ended at eight yet she probably wasn't even paying attention. Sally and Sonic walked out the double doors, his arm around her shoulders. He looked around and his eyes landed on me. I looked away. He didn't have to know I was looking at him. I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Amy," Sonic asked. I looked up at him.

"Oh hi, didn't know you had football practice," I replied. I did know, but I just needed a conversation.

"I did. Um, you waiting for a ride?"

"Yea, but I'll probably just have to walk. My mom should have been here already," I said, getting up.

"I could drive you if you want."

"Are you sure because my house is only a mile away?"

"I'm not letting my wife walk a mile in the dark," he teased smiling. I couldn't say no to that smile.

"Fine," I said. He put his hand on my back and walked me to a blue Porsche that was parked in the parking lot. Sally was leaning on the passenger door. She glared at me. "What's she doing here," she asked coldly.

"I'm giving her a ride," Sonic replied. He unlocked the door and opened the backseat door for me. I got in and he shut the door after me. I strapped myself in. Sonic drove me home, silence in the car. Sally was probably angry with me getting a ride from her boyfriend and I didn't know what to think about Sonic. After he told me about Crystal, I didn't know what to think about him anymore. I wanted to ask him all these questions about his life, hoping he would give me some hope into my own, but I couldn't do that to him. We weren't exactly friends. We still quarreled at times, but we were stuck together. We reached my house. I thanked Sonic and got out the car. I walked up to the house and unlocked the door and let myself in. I heard two honks before I went into the house. I turned to see Sonic's car going down the street. He was making sure that I was safe. How sweet.

I walked in and saw my mom and John sitting on the couch. His arm around her as she was crying, a smile pasted on her face. I was wondering what was going on. "Mom," I said, walking into the room. She looked up at me and her smile got bigger.

"Amy, we're going to have another child," she said happily. My whole world came crashing down. No, no. This wasn't happening. All my worst fears were coming true.

"Amy," my mom asked, worried. I shook my head.

"You can't," I managed to choke out.

"Amelia please don't start this."

"You promised dad!"

"Don't-"

"No, go ahead with your life, forget about dad! Like you ever cared about him," I yelled before running upstairs. I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. I looked up at the picture again.

_Where's Daddy, Mommy?_

_He's not with us anymore sweetheart._

_Why are you crying Mommy? Where did Daddy go?_

_A better place._

_Who was that guy with the badge?_

_The police._

_The heroes?_

_Yes._

_Why were they here?_

_Baby, go back to sleep._

_Mommy, please tell me. _

_Your father was in a car accident baby._

_Is he okay? Mommy, why are you crying?_

_No he's not baby. _

_What?_

_He's gone._

_Where? I thought he was going to Delton for a few days for work._

_He was. And you won't understand where._

_But I want to know Mommy. Where is the king?_

_He's dead baby. _

_No, no. He can't be taken away from me._

_Honey stop crying. Things will get better._

_I want Daddy back, Mommy._

_I know. I want him back too._

I let my tears fall. What was the point in holding everything in? What was the point of holding on? I cried until my head hurt and my throat throbbed. I cried until my body went into unconsciousness.

* * *

I walked into the school, feeling moody. I wedged myself between people as they walked by. Two months have passed and I've been feeling myself getting distant. Cream was at her locker, getting her things. We've barely been seeing each other because of the marriage thing. The jobs and activities were taking up most of our free-time. Plus, we both had tests and exams to study for. I looked at her outfit. A yellow miniskirt with yellow leggings, a yellow sparkly long sleeved shirt, and yellow high heel boots. "Cream," I asked when I reached her. She turned and I saw she wasn't wearing her glasses, instead makeup was all over her face.

"Wow, you look nice," I complimented her. She smiled.

"Thanks. Me and Tails need to go out and I think this is the perfect way for him to just come out and ask me."

"Oh, well I hope he gets up the courage to ask."

"He better or I'm gonna have to take it into my own hands. Hey, did you notice I'm wearing contacts?"

"Yes, they're nice."

"Thanks. Oh, guess what I heard a few days ago."

"What you heard?"

"Alright, what I _know_."

"Go on."

"Sally and Sonic broke up!"

"And this interests me why?"

"The rumor is that he broke up with her because he likes someone else, but the other word is that Sally broke up with him because she got tired of his good boy attitude."

"Does anybody know who broke up with who?"

"No, and neither of them are saying anything so."

"Oh."

"Yea, oh geez, we're late c'mon," she said grabbing my hand and running me down to homeroom. We got there on time, but I looked at Sonic's seat to see Sonic looking blankly at the board. "Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. He looked at me, his eyes annoyed, but then he noticed it was me and they let up.

"Oh, hey Amy," he replied.

"Good game last night. We really gave the other team a run for their money."

"Thanks. That three-pointer was dedicated to you."

"Aw, first a touchdown and now a three-pointer. Can't wait till I'm upgraded to a gold medal."

"Someone's getting confident in their MVP husband."

"That's what trophy wives do, isn't it?"

"I guess." He still looked sad though I was trying to joke with him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure."

"Yes. Wasn't a mistake." Sally heard that and threw her eraser at him.

"So, you broke up with her?"

"Yes, and if you tell anybody I will break your neck."

"Why don't you want anybody to know?"

"Because I'm tired of everyone getting into my personal life. We broke up. What's the difference of who broke up with who?"

"I don't know, but I do know that the ice cream shop is giving out free ice cream today. We can eat our worries out after school, plus it's Friday so no homework."

"Our worries?"

"My mom's having a baby with John."

"Oh. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Maybe we should talk with ice cream. It really gets me emotional and then you can tell me anything you want to tell me."

"Alright, I'll see you after school." The bell rang. We both got up.

"After school then." He smiled at me before walking away. The pit of my stomach felt mushy again, but this time I knew I didn't have to hold it back.

**Aww, the next chap's goin to be a date. How cute. Anyway, i gave you a little more backround information about Amy's father and what she remembers of the incident. In the next chap, she'll explain it more, but these little flashbacks were brief. And Sonic... well Sonally had to end. I think she's the wrong type for him. He's much better with Amy. Sonamy forever! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. First Date?

**All Characters belong to Sega. Warning: bring kleenex, but might not be needed if you don't think it's that sad.**

**Ch.6 First Date?**

Amy's POV

I looked up from my essay when the bell rang. "Okay guys time to go, have a good weekend," Ms. Exanders told us. I put the essay in my folder and got out my seat. Sonic was waiting near the doorway. I walked past him and he followed me. He matched my stride as we walked down the hallway. I was really nervous. I mean, I was about to go on a date with the most popular boy in school. Me. A total nerd. We reached our lockers and put our stuff away and got out our book bags. "Um, my mom's picking me up today so can you pick me up at like three thirty," I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Sure, and for an hour and a half you can get ready," he said. I looked down and blushed. He totally knew.

"I just want to look less tired and worn out."

"It's kool, after gym today, I need a good shower."

"Same here." His smirk turned into a smile. I smiled back. His eyes were so green, like liquid chemicals-

"Do you always you wear your hair in a ponytail," Sonic asked.

"My hair is dull and lifeless. I'm surprised it has waves."

"My sister is coming to town in a few months actually. She's going to be a beautician when she graduates and she's really good with hair. Maybe you can go to her and she'll life it up for ya."

"Is she coming for the summer?"

"Yea. Crystal needs her female role model."

"I'll see. I mean if we see each other in the summer."

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." His smile dropped and his eyes traveled to the floor.

"We might, I mean we probably don't live that far away." He looked at me and smiled again.

"You cover a lot, you know that." I laughed.

"Just want to make sure I'm saying and meaning the right the right thing."

"It's fine, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay, call me when you're on your way or when you get to my house."

"Will do," he said before walking off in the other direction. I smiled. He wanted to see me in the summer.

* * *

I looked into the mirror again. My hair was halfway to wavy, flowing down my back to my waist. A little side bang was on the right side of my face, creating a shy look. I had gotten my contacts today and had them on. I didn't know how pretty I was, but I saw how much different I looked without the glasses. I was wearing a red mini-dress that had spaghetti straps and sparkly ruffles at the bottom that went around. It looked close to a tutu, but not really. I was wearing red ballerina flats for the first time since my dad died. I had painted my fingernails bright red and had slight makeup on. A rose clip was in my hair. I hoped Sonic liked it. This was actually going to be the first date I ever went on, if we were going to count it as a date. I heard my cell beep. I read Sonic's text. _Outside the house, love the dress._

I was confused. I went to the window and looked. His car was right outside, but no one was in it. I opened the window and looked out. I heard a whistle. I looked over and saw Sonic in a tree. He was standing in the tree next to my window. He looked surprised.

"Amy," he asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, have you ever heard of a front door? Don't worry no one's home," I said closing the window. I ran down to the front door and opened it. Sonic was there holding a red rose. His eyes traveled over my outfit and then went back to my face. I got nervous. Did he like it? Was it too much? Did I put on too much eye shadow? Were my nails too red? He finally smiled at me.

"You look," he started.

"Like the biggest loser in the world I know. Maybe we should do this another time," I said turning. I was just fooling myself, trying to look pretty when I completely knew that I wasn't. Sonic grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him. "I think you look _beautiful_ Amy," he said, smiling. I automatically got lost in his eyes. Those green pools of pure wonder. He pulled me outside and I shut the door behind me.

"You really think so," I asked.

"Yea," he said, handing me the rose.

"Is this real or fake? Tell me before I sniff it," I said. He laughed lightly.

"Real. Crystal has her own little garden and this is the last rose of the season."

"She let you give it to me."

"Well after I mentioned that I was going to give it to someone she threw it over."

"Oh. Well thank you."

"You're welcome." We walked to the car. He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. I strapped myself in as Sonic slid in the driver's side. He drove us to the ice cream parlor that was a while down. It was practically empty. I looked at him questioningly. "I wanted you all to myself," he said smiling. I smiled back. He opened the parlor door for me and led me to a booth. He said he'd be right back and went up to the counter to order. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text. He was from Cream. _Saw you with Sonic ;)_ it said. I shook my head and smiled. I thought we passed her and Tails on the way here. Sonic came back with two vanilla milkshakes, two vanilla chocolate swirl ice creams, and a jumbo cup of cheese fries.

"Um have you been reading my mind," I asked. He smiled and passed me my stuff, but left the cup of fries in the middle. I took a fry and nibbled on it. He did the same, staring at me. I looked around nervously. I'd never actually been alone with a boy before. I mean what if he tried to make a move? I'm so inexperienced; I'd probably break his arm when he was just trying to shake me out of a daze. I took another fry and started eating again. I looked up at him to see he was still staring.

"What," I asked, smiling without meaning to. The smile had come automatically and without my permission. He grabbed another fry and stuck it in his mouth, shaking his head, but keeping his eyes on me. I grabbed another fry and started nibbling, trying to keep my gaze at Sonic put failed a few times, my eyes were falling to make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong and to make sure I didn't miss my mouth, but I did. Sonic laughed at me. I took a napkin and wiped my cheek, getting the cheese off.

"That was not intended," I said.

"I can see that, though it was a cute clumsy," he said. Was he flirting? He couldn't be. Not with me.

"So, how's everything," he asked.

"Not so good," I said.

"Things are getting complicated?"

"My mom's not understanding and I'm not opening up to John and I don't want my mom to have another baby."

"So she is having another baby?"

"Yes and I'm worried that she might get so cooped up with the baby that she'll forget about me."

"_Ames_, I'm sure she could never forget about you." _Ames_.

"That's what my dad used to call me. Ames."

"He's got a taste in nicknames. Are your parents divorced or something because I don't see him around?" I almost choked on my fry. He really didn't know. He didn't know because I haven't told him yet. I didn't know at first if I ever would.

"No, they're not divorced. Are yours?"

"They were never married."

"Oh."

"Never have a baby unless you're married."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Um, I haven't seen your dad around either. Does he live around here?" Sonic's eyes lost life as he shook his head.

"Not anymore," he said his voice sad as his eyes.

"Did he move?"

"No."

"Did he ever live here?"

"Yes."

"Then," I stopped myself. I looked at his hand to see it was balled in a fist. I put my hand over his and looked back up at him.

"He's gone Amy." I squeezed his fist.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He looked at our hands before looking back at me.

"It's not your fault."

"What happened?"

"He was on his way home. I lived with him then and my mom was dating Crystal's dad. My mom told him lies about my dad so that he would hurt him. It's hard to see your parent taken from you right in front of your eyes." I felt tears brimming my eyes. I hadn't seen my dad die, but his dad was killed right in front of Sonic's eyes. I blinked and two tears fell. His fist slid from under my hand and he slid into my side of the booth. He put his arm around me and let me lean into his shoulder. I never knew how warm he was.

"Sonic I'm so sorry," I choked. I was crying now. He had lost someone important to him too.

"Ames, Ames," he said, pulling my head from my chin, making me look him in the eye. "There's a real reason behind everything. If that never happened, who knows what would've happened to Crystal."

"You're happy about it?"

"No, but I've also got to think what if. If I went after those people now. If I went after him. If I could've warned him."

"Where were you?"

"I was outside on the porch. I was only nine. He was walking toward me, smiling like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. He arms were reached out to me, as soon as he was on the porch I would be up in the air. The airplane he used to call it. Anyway, I heard a few booms and my dad's eyes went wide. He dropped, twitching." He shook his head, looking down. "I can never forget that day Amy. Even seven years after." His eyes went back up to me. I couldn't stop my tears. Sonic grabbed my milkshake and handed it to me. I took it and sipped, trying to stop. Milkshakes always worked for me, but how did he know that? I took the straw out my mouth and put the cup back on the table. I looked back up at Sonic.

"I can't forget something either, except I was eight."

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I know, but I feel like I need to. My dad was in a car accident on his way to Delton for a meeting at his job. A black van was following him and it made him drive off the road. The story was all over the news about a guy being killed in a hit and run. John was the police officer working on his case and that's how he met my mom. But, my dad promised he would come back soon, but he didn't."

"I'm sorry Ames." He hugged me. I was wondering if this was a joke, but the way he held me felt like he was really putting his faith into me. I wrapped my arms around him too, smelling the cologne off his fur or maybe a natural smell. He pulled away and got up, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me up. I felt a chill come over. I had forgot my jacket at home. Sonic shrugged out of his jacket and put it over my shoulders. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We drove home in silence. Nothing could top our stories. We reached my house and I gave him his jacket back when we were on the porch. "Thanks for everything," I said. He smiled.

"Thanks for the wonderful first date," he said. He leaned into me and kissed my cheek softly, causing my heart to race. He pulled away and looked down at my lips. He leaned in again, looking back up into my eyes to make sure it was okay. He kissed me and I pursed my lips the tiniest bit. I didn't want to ruin it with my bad kissing. My head was spinning. His hands went around my waist, pulling me closer to him as my arms wound around his neck. His mouth molded mine perfectly as if they were meant to be. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Night Ames, I'll call you," he said backing up.

"Night, please do," I said, smiling. He smiled back and walked to his car. I went into the house and shut the door behind me. My first date and my first kiss all in one night. And it wasn't even my birthday.

**It might have not been that sad, but to me it was really emotional and sad. I feel really bad for Sonic. Why do i torture him, i do not know. And the kissing, just um- well i just couldn't wait any longer. We all know they liked each other so they just needed to get it over with. And PhantoMNiGHT321 told ya u were right. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Moving Too Fast?

**All Charcters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 7 Moving Too Fast?**

Amy's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and John sitting the table waiting for me. Their eyes went over my outfit. "Amelia, where did you go wearing something like that," my mom asked sternly. She looked angry.

"I went somewhere with a friend," I replied.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"I went to the ice cream parlor on Rellins Road."

"You don't just go to an ice cream parlor in a dress. Who did you go with?"

"Actually, you can. Some people like to dress up to-"

"Amelia, who did you go with?"

"A boy from school."

"Which boy from school," John asked suspiciously.

"Sonic."

"I thought you said he was a meathead," my mom said.

"He's not a meathead, he's really nice."

"Amelia, no boy is really nice if he makes you wear something like that."

"He didn't know I was going to wear this. He just wanted to take me out."

"I thought he had a girlfriend."

"They broke up."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"Before I didn't."

"So that's why you were kissing him. You like him."

"He kissed me."

"But you let him and you responded with honor. You kissed him back."

"Why are you mad over it mom? You wanted me to go on dates and get a boyfriend! Now that I have one, what's the problem?"

"Do you know what that boy's been through?"

"Yes, I do. And I happen to know that he's lost someone important to him, that he's practically a father to his sister; that he has more heart than any boy I have ever met! What is the problem? You told me, he's perfect for me!"

"Watch your tone Amelia! What's the problem is that he's moving too fast for you! Have you ever thought that? First date and he's kissed you already! Does he even know you?"

"Yes mom! Over these past few months we've been together! You just don't trust me! Admit it mom!"

"Amelia, go to your room!"

"Answer the question mom! And answer what makes John better than dad? Why did you date him after he died? Answer that!"

"Amelia, I demand that you go to your room! You are grounded for a month and you're getting coal in your stocking for Christmas!"

"I'm sixteen mom! I know Santa doesn't exist and like I need presents to make me happy! Christmas is my lucky day because today's the twenty fifth and a month will end on December twenty fifth!" I ran up to my room, filled with anger, but no regret. Regret was something I'd always felt when I yelled at my mom, but none came now. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello," I said.

"Hey Ames," Sonic's voice said. I automatically felt happy.

"Hey Sonic."

"Um, you know the fall festival dance is tomorrow and-"

"I can't go. I'm grounded."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"But the winter wonderland dance is next month and maybe we can go to that," I said.

"Yea that sounds kool," I heard Crystal singing with the TV in the back ground. I giggled. "You hear her huh," he asked.

"Yea, is she dancing too?"

"Yes, it's torture." I giggled some more. I heard him chuckle.

"It's good to hear you laugh after what we shared today," he said, a smile in his voice.

"Well you make me happy."

"I do? Well that's another award dedicated to you." I giggled, but stopped.

"Sonic, do you think we're moving too fast?"

"I don't think so. Do you?"

"I don't know. A little."

"You could've said no to the kiss, I would've stopped."

"I know, but I just feel like we're entering a relationship so soon."

"Amy, I just got out of a relationship. I don't think I'll be entering another one any time soon."

"Then why did you kiss me? Am I just some game to you?"

"No Amy you're not."

"Then why? Why are you suddenly into me when before you didn't give me the light of day?"

"I did give you the light of day."

"For the project sure you did."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm wondering the same thing about you."

"You wanna know why I didn't give you the time of day? It's because you're manipulative and controlling."

"And Sally wasn't? She was all over you twenty four seven. While me, I ask you a few questions and suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"I never said Sally wasn't and it's true. Most of our fights about the project started with you trying to control everything. Now you finally want my opinion and yet you try to twist it around."

"I'm not twisting anything around. You just can't take the truth through your empty head."

"So now I'm empty headed?"

"Yes you are."

"Thank you for insulting me."

"You're welcome meathead." Beep.

"Hello. Sonic," I said into the phone. He hung up on me. The nerve of him. I sat down on the bed and my phone rang again. "Hello," I said angrily into the phone.

"Hey Amy, how was the date with Sonic," Cream asked. I calmed down. I couldn't take my anger out on my best friend.

"It was awesome, but we just had a fight over the phone."

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, did Tails ask you out?"

"Yea, but I never knew how shy he was. He was blushing through the whole date. He asked me to the Fall Festival dance and we're going together. Are you and Sonic going?"

"No, I'm grounded. Actually, after our fight, I don't think we'll be going to the Winter Wonderland dance either."

"Don't worry Amy; you guys will work things out. I've got to go. Studying is next on my to do list. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, bye." I hung up. We would work things out or so I hoped.

* * *

I walked into the half empty building, pulling my jacket closer to my body. I walked to my locker and saw Cream was already at hers. She was wearing a long orange sweater with jeans and boots. I was wearing something similar except with a red sweater. We agreed to leave both of our hairs out, though mine seemed even more lifeless than before. I walked up to her. "Hey Cream," I said. She smiled and hugged me. "Hey, have you talked to Sonic yet," she asked after she pulled away.

"No, why?"

"Tails said he's really depressed. He doesn't know if it's something going on at home or with you and him."

"I don't know. I mean I feel kind of lost without him."

"Talk to him." She turned to see Sonic and Tails walking up the hallway. She looked back at me. "Now please." They reached us, but Sonic ignored me and went straight to his locker. Tails wrapped his arms around Cream and landed a kiss on her lips. She didn't tell me about that. She shot me a look before walking Tails around the corner. I sighed and looked at Sonic. He was putting stuff away or maybe just trying to look busy. "Hey," I said. He glanced at me. "I'm sorry, but the truth just went right through my empty head," he said.

"Sonic, please don't be difficult."

"I'm not being difficult. Just stating what you seem to think."

"I don't think that. I was mad, that's all."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. Look, you weren't the cause of my anger. My mom was aggravating me and I let her actions bring my frustrations to you. And I'm sorry for that." He looked at me finally.

"What did you mean when you asked me if you were a game to me? What were you expecting me to say?"

"I meant if you were just acting like you cared for fun. If you just had no other girl to go to so you just chose me. And truthfully I was expecting to say yes."

"Why Amy?"

"Because no guy in my entire life has ever liked me. You're the most popular boy in school and you like me. You kissed me. I was just starting to wonder what was behind that. Was it a joke or was it a sign that you really do care about me?"

"Amy, I don't joke. Not with my feelings. Is it really a crime to care about you?" I shrugged.

"To any other guy it is."

"Well I'm not any other guy."

"I know." I looked down. "Do you care about me?" Sonic took my chin in his hand and made me look up at him. Right into his eyes.

"Amy, I've cared about you ever since that day you squirted hand sanitizer at me." He smiled, but then got serious again. "And I'm going to care about you until I find a reason not to."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I leaned toward him and he leaned toward me. Our lips almost met when someone cleared their throat. We both looked up to see John standing there, his arms crossed.

"Mr. Hedgehog isn't class starting soon," he said. He really is not going to ruin my sweet moment."

"Um yea, I think so," Sonic replied.

"Then hop to it."

"Yes sir," he said. He closed his locker. I grabbed his hand and started to walk off with him.

"Ms. Rose, stay," John said. Sonic released my hand and kept going. Such a goody goody. I turned to face John.

"Thanks for ruining my moment," I said.

"Just looking out for you is all," he replied.

"Sonic's not going to hurt me. He just said he cares about me. Why can't I be with him?"

"Just listen to me and your mother."

"My mother's insane and I'm slowly starting to believe that you are too." I walked away with those words being said. I had to get to class anyway.

* * *

I waited for Sonic near the doorway of the classroom. "Hey, do you wanna get outta here," I asked when he reached me.

"Sure, I know the perfect place," he said grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall. We went through this secret stairway and up to the rooftop of the school. Small trees were up here and the sky was clear though it was cold. "You like it," Sonic asked, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it," I said. He leaned down and kissed the side of my neck once before spinning me around and kissing me. I kissed him back, learning from him. I pulled away. "Did that make up for the kiss Fallows messed up," I asked, smiling. Sonic smiled back and nodded. "And this one is just because," he said, before kissing me again. My hands left his shoulders and wrapped themselves around his neck. I didn't know if we were moving too fast or not, but I thought we were moving at the right pace.

**I'm starting to wonder if i made Sonic the right way in this story. Should he have been more bad boyish? Or not? Where'd that come from? I don't know. Anyway, the subplot on Sonic's family is going to start being unveiled and Amy's family subplot is kind of scattered right now. Sorry about that. Anyway, there's more to come. I really don't think this story is ending anytime soon. Just think, they're still in the beginning of junior year and then we have to go through senior. Maybe i'll make a sequel. Should i? Tell me when you REVIEW! PLEASE do. You guys inspire the story.**


	8. Without a Answer

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 8 Without a Answer**

I woke up and sat up in my bed. I stretched and got up. I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of jeans, a quarter sleeved light purple shirt with paint splatters on it and my light brown boots. I curled my quills and put on my contacts. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. My mom and John were in there. I noticed my mom holding her small baby bump. My mom looked at me disappointingly. "Good morning Amy," she said.

"Morning," I replied, grabbing an apple.

"Oh Audrey, did your daughter tell you she was about to make physical contact in school like three times this week," John said as I was pouring myself some milk. My mother looked at me sternly. "No she did not," she replied. I looked at her confused.

"What? He said _almost_," I said.

"Kissing during school hours is against student code," John said, crossing his arms.

"We didn't kiss."

"You were about to kiss him," my mother asked. I shook my head. "Why are you guys making such a big deal out of this," I asked.

"Because you're sneaking around with him. Bring him home, let us meet him, invite him to dinner. I'm sure his little sister would enjoy a little taste of a family feeling."

"I'm not sneaking around with him. We've been together for a week. We haven't been around each other a lot."

"So, who are you always laughing with over the phone?"

"My friend Cream. The bunny remember?"

"Oh yes. Nice girl."

"Sonic just calls me to let Crystal say goodnight to me. He's not the type where we have to call each other all the time. It's better to meet up."

"I see. Where are you going today?"

"Sonic's going to take me to his house. Crystal's been dying for someone to play karaoke with her." John frowned.

"You're not going anywhere with him," he said.

"Yes I am."

"Not if I say you're not."

"You're not my father, why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm adopting you." My jaw almost hit the floor. I looked at my mom, shocked. She smiled.

"Oh no! You are not adopting me!" John held his stern look.

"The papers are getting processed. Your mother already agreed."

"Don't I have a say in this?" I heard two honks from outside. Sonic. I shook my head and walked out the kitchen. "Amy," my mom yelled. I heard footsteps behind me. John grabbed my arm just when I was about to open the door. "Let go," I yelled. My mom saw John gripping my arm. "Amy, you are not going anywhere," she yelled. I kicked John in his leg. He released me and I quickly opened the door and ran out to the blue Porsche in the driveway. I got in. "Drive," I said. Sonic obeyed, but he looked surprised. "In a hurry," he asked when we were crossing off my street.

"John is going to adopt me," I replied.

"Oh. You don't want him to replace your father?"

"He'll never be my father."

"He's a jerk anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who got the little house me and Crystal live in now. He paid the bills and everything, but when me and you started to get closer: he dropped everything. I've been working two jobs after school since then."

"What? Why would he do that? Let me help you."

"No Amy, I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't want you to donate money to me. I'm fine with the bills."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. So, how was your morning?"

"My mom showed up with him." His hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"Sorry."

"They wanted Crystal back, saying how I'm only a teenager and raising a child. They kept putting me down, but that didn't stop me from getting their butts out my face."

"Well, I think Crystal's doing fine considering she's being raised by a teenager. A wise teenager at that." I smiled. Sonic smiled too. We pulled up to this small house. It was on a street surrounded with other houses. I got out the car and ran into Sonic's arms. Hugging him. Feeding off his body warmth. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Ames," he said. I looked up at him and he kissed me. His kisses were so sweet. He pulled away after a few minutes. He walked me up the walkway and into the house. Everything seemed normal. The hallway was small and led into a small kitchen. On my left was a small living room with a couch and TV. On my right was the staircase and overlooking it was the dining room. "You like it," Sonic asked. I nodded.

"Seems comfy," I said. He led me up the stairs. There were four doors. Two of them had small white boards on them. One had Crystal's name on it with little flower and heart designs. The door across from it had Sonic's name on it with flames on it. I walked to Crystal's door and opened it a bit. Her room was painted a light turquoise with baby blue curtains. Dressers and a small bed with flowers on them were in there. I saw Crystal in her bed, sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. I smiled at her and shut the door. I looked at Sonic. "Your room next," I asked. He smirked and opened the door. His room was a dark blue color with an unmade bed, messy closet, clean drawers, and a desk with a laptop on it. A blue rug was down. I walked in and Sonic followed me. Pictures were taped all over his wall. I walked up and saw one of him when he was little. He was smiling, standing next to an older hedgehog that looked just like him. "Is that your dad," I asked, pointing to the older hedgehog. He nodded. He looked sad. I kissed him. He kissed me back, carefully this time. He pulled away first. "You know I'm here for you right," I asked, grabbing his hand. He nodded and smiled. "Of course I do, Ames," he said. He led me back downstairs and into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and I sat down on his lap, leaning so that my head would rest on his chest.

"This is nice," I said after sonic wrapped his arms around me, pulling my closer to him.

"Yea it is," he replied. I snuggled into him, his body so warm. I felt my eyes drooping and they dropped into darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the couch, a blanket on me. I must have fallen asleep. I got up as a smell of food hit my nose. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sonic leaning near the stove. Crystal was at the kitchen table, coloring. Sonic was watching her before he looked at me. He smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty," he teased. I blushed. "Well your lap was pretty comfortable," I teased back. He blushed too. Crystal looked disgusted. "Can you guys just get a room already," she said. I laughed at her comment. I looked at the clock to see it was past ten o' clock. I was dead.

"Um, I need to go. I'll see you guys," I said, hurrying out the door. Sonic followed me. "Amy, wait up," he said, grabbing my arm gently. I stopped and turned toward him. He looked worried. "What's the rush," he asked.

"Have you not noticed the time?"

"Oh right."

"I've got to go. I'll call you when I get home."

"But we barely spent any time together."

"I know and I'm sorry I fell asleep. I'll see you on Monday, okay," I said before running down the walkway and up the street. I ran all the way home. I unlocked the door and braced myself for the fury.

"Where have you been Amelia," my mother said, the second my foot stepped in the door. I shut the door behind me and walked up to her and John who were sitting on the living room couch. "At Sonic's house, but I fell asleep," I explained.

"You were tired," John asked suspiciously.

"Yea, I mean, I didn't sleep well last night so."

"Amelia, you know you're not supposed to fall asleep at your boyfriend's house," my mom said.

"You never made up that rule mom."

"Well now I did, and you were grounded."

"I don't even get why I'm being punished."

"Just go up to your room."

"I bet if I was hanging out with Cream you would let me go."

"You're hanging out with her tomorrow aren't you?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Splendid, I look forward to seeing you having a little girl time for once." I shook my head and went to my room. I have had a lot of girl time. I just didn't tell my mom about it.

* * *

Cream started painting my nails a bright red color. "Do you think your boyfriend will become your husband? Explain why," I read from the girl activity book Cream had bought over. She shrugged.

"I don't know because we're just starting out and nothing has really been going on," she said. We were sitting on my bed listening to the radio. We were painting each other's nails, asking questions. I had painted Cream's nails a bright yellow orange.

"What about you Amy?"

"Maybe, because he's so open with me. There's nothing we can't talk about."

"Awesome."

"Okay, if you could choose anywhere for your first kiss to be, where would you choose?"

"In the tunnel of love."

"A beach while watching the sun set."

"Such a romantic."

"Well I just can't help it." She laughed as she finished my last nail. She looked up at me.

"Can I ask you something," she asked, getting serious.

"Sure, anything," I replied. I was getting worried. Something must have been wrong for her to get this serious.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"To get Sonic? He's bound to you like a moth, but Tails sometimes drifts."

"Just be yourself. Maybe he can get a little intimidated when you show up in your flashy outfits with all the makeup."

"Okay, then it's back to flouncy t shirts and skirts for me."

"Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you suddenly ran off mysteriously, do you think Tails would be mad at you?"

"Maybe a little, but more disappointed. Why? Did you do that to Sonic?"

"Yes, but I didn't mean to. I fell asleep and by the time I woke up, it was a little after ten and I was dead already."

"He'll understand."

"Hopefully."

"So, what are you wearing to the Winter Wonderland?" And just like that we went on to a discussion of dresses. At least I knew Cream wouldn't dwell on such a gloomy subject.

**A little sonamy fluff and i just had to put some best friend/sister stuff in this story to helpl amy through her situations. Cream just seems like the best choice as a best friend for her which is my opinion. It's just she's so nice and you can depend on her. Plus, their boyfriends are best friends so that makes a difference too. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. New Enemies

**Warning: Violence is included in this chap.**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 9 New Enemies **

Cream and I walked down the hall. "Wasn't the dance awesome," she asked. I giggled at her enthusiasm. "You bet, I so loved your dress," I said.

"I loved your dress," she replied. She started laughing. Something was in her drink on Saturday. My dress was an ice light lavender color and it was strapless. Cream's dress was white and had ice blue snowflakes one it. I wondered where Sonic was. Maybe he would surprise me at my locker with a pink rose. Or give me a bouquet. Cream snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Huh, oh sorry," I said. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. I noticed a green hedgehog leaning against a locker. Girls were surrounding him. One of those girls being Sally. The hedgehog had ice blue eyes with quills that stuck off the back of his head like Sonic. Sunglasses were perched on his head, he had on a black jacket, a green t shirt, black jeans, and green and black sneakers. He was smiling deviously at the girls. He looked like straight up bad boy. Cream noticed me looking at him. She looked disgusted. "You don't like him do you," she asked. I looked at her, shocked.

"No way," I said, "Who is he anyway?"

"Scourge the Hedgehog."

"Is he related to Sonic?"

"No clue. All I know is that they're at each other's throats all the time. You know what? I think that's his half-brother."

"What? How?"

"I think they have the same dad. They were twins. Born on the same day, but I think Scourge is older by a few minutes."

"Sonic never mentioned him before."

"Maybe because he doesn't want you around him. I heard he has like four kids."

"What? How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"Is that even legal?"

"Yes, very."

"Why does Sonic hate him? Not that I don't see how."

"I don't know. Before you came along, I never really knew Sonic. He was just there. I knew who he was, just not what kind of person he was."

"Did they ever get into a fight?"

"Plenty of them."

"Who won?"

"Amy."

"What? It's my boyfriend."

"Technically it's tied. Well from the fights at school anyway."

"Oh."

"You don't want to see Sonic in a fight."

"Why not?"

"He's a beast. Tears Scourge up most of the time."

"Wow, he seems so nice."

"When his temper's controlled. Once it explodes: it explodes. No ifs ands or buts about it."

"I'm kind of scared now."

"Amy, he wouldn't blow his top on you. Scourge is the only one basically. Everyone else is kool with Sonic."

"Oh." We reached our lockers and I saw Sonic. He smiled brightly at me. It was kind of hard for me to imagine him angry. I smiled back and went into his arms. I saw Scourge walk by. His eyes were on me in Sonic's arms. I had my glasses on today so I knew what he was thinking. He winked at me before going out of my view. Was he hitting on me or just trying to make Sonic mad? I felt Sonic's arms tighten around me. I looked up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He smiled and released me. I opened my locker and started getting my books out. Sonic messed with my ponytail, swinging it back and forth. I giggled. "Bored much," I said. I heard him chuckle.

"A little," he answered.

"How was your weekend?"

"Awesome…almost."

"Almost?"

"You don't have to worry about it."

"Scourge is his name right?"

"Are you stalking me?" I laughed.

"No, or am I?" He laughed.

"Creepy stalker girl."

"Don't make me get my hand sanitizer on you." I looked at him, glaring at him playfully. He looked scared. We started laughing. I got the rest of my books out and closed my locker. Sonic took my books and walked down the hallway with me. We entered out homeroom and I saw Scourge sitting in the back of the room, still surrounded by girls and even a few boys. The boys were dressed similar to him so they were probably his friends. He was talking, moving his hands around as gestures. He looked up and saw me and Sonic. He winked at me again and gave a mischievous smirk to Sonic. I saw Sonic shot a glare at him before putting my books on my desk. I sat down and watched Sonic sit down at his desk. "Hey," I said leaning toward him. He looked at me.

"What," he asked, leaning closer so he could hear me.

"Ignore him."

"I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

* * *

I waited on the front steps of the school. It was at least eight o' clock. I was waiting for Sonic who was at basketball practice. I leaned on the side wall. Scourge walked out the double doors with his buddies. They were laughing. Scourge spotted me and smiled. I looked away. _Please don't let him come over here_ I thought to myself. He came over with his friends. They stopped in front of me, Scourge being the closest one to me. "Hello beautiful," his deep menacing voice said. I rolled my eyes. He smirked. "What's a beauty like you doing out here all alone," he asked. I flipped him off and looked at the double doors, wanting Sonic to come out and get Scourge away from me.

"You waiting for your boyfriend?" I glared at him.

"What's it to ya?"

"I don't know, just seems like a bad thing of my brother to leave such a beautiful young lady by herself."

"Leave me alone."

"Why? Wouldn't you rather smooch?"

"Not even in the afterlife."

"Ouch. I thought you and me had spark."

"Never."

"Hmm, you're hiding your feelings. When you're asleep, you'll be thinking about me."

"In a nightmare, maybe."

"Then I'll be the one who saves you from the dragon."

"No, you'll be the dragon."

"And then what? Sonic's gonna be your knight in shining armor?"

"He is now so I don't see why I have to wait to dream."

"You've got mouth don't ya?"

"And you have a meat brain don't ya?" He licked his lips.

"No, but then again, if that's what makes you happy." He moved closer to me, backing me up against the wall. I heard the doors open, right when Scourge's lips almost met mine. "Scourge back away from her," I heard Sonic's cold voice say. It frightened me even more than Scourge's voice did. Scourge smirked. He looked at his brother. "Or what? You're gonna fight me? Please. It's been a long four months. You don't know what I'm capable of," he responded.

"I'm not scared of you Scourge and I never will be."

"Tough talk. Trying to show off for your girl here? She'll be mine before you know it," he said before backing away from me. His friends looked like they were about to attack Sonic if the needed to. "It's okay boys. No need. For now at least," Scourge said. His friends relaxed. They walked away. Scourge looked like he was gonna punch Sonic dead in the face by his look, but he walked away. Sonic watched him go. Once he was out of sight, his eyes turned back to me.

"You okay? Did he hurt you," he asked, worry was in his voice. All the anger left his face as he took me in his arms. I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yea. Thanks for coming when you did," I said.

"Of course. I wasn't going to let him kiss you when you didn't want to be kissed."

"He said it was a long four months. Sonic, where was he?" Sonic pulled away and walked me to the car. He didn't say anything. He opened my door for me and I got in. He shut it behind me. "Sonic please tell me," I said when he started the car. His hands clenched onto the steering wheel.

"Some jail center for teenagers," he said through clenched teeth.

"Why was he in there?"

"That doesn't matter Amy. What matters is that he's a criminal and I need you to stay away from him. He's not a good guy. He will hurt you when he gets the chance."

"What does he want from me in the first place?"

"My anger. He did the same thing to Sally. He harassed her until he got my wrath. That's what he wants. He wants me to go after him."

"But you won't right."

"Amy, you mean more to me than Sally did. If he does one thing to hurt you or make you unhappy-" he cut himself off. He took a deep breath. "Let's just say it won't end too good."

"Sonic, you're not the only one who's fighting against him. I hate him already and I barely know the guy. But, is he our only enemy?"

"I don't know. He has a girlfriend. Fiona. She follows him around like a puppy."

"So, she'll probably come after me?"

"Yup, she'll pick fights with you just like Scourge does with me."

"Don't worry. I'll get my hand sanitizer on her," I said smiling. He smiled. He pulled up to the curve in front of my house. He looked at me.

"When we're at school and I'm not around, just be careful."

"Okay. You be careful too," I said before kissing him softly. He kissed me back. His lips molding mine gently and carefully. We pulled away after a few minutes. "I'll pick you up tomorrow," he said as I opened the car door. "Okay," I said before getting out. I shut the door behind me and ran up to my house. I opened the door and went in the house. Thankful my mom and John weren't home. I went up to my room and watched TV for the rest of the night.

* * *

"And so we are going to be doing cases where you guys get to pretend to be real lawyers," Ms. Oxford told us. Cream giggled quietly and I saw her phone under her desk as she started texting. I shook my head a little. "Amy and Fiona, why don't you guys get us started," Ms. Oxford said. I got up and went to one of the front of the room and sat down at one of the two desks up there. A red brown fox with red hair and ice blue eyes wearing a black shirt that showed some of her stomach, black pants, and black shoes, with black hand warmers sat down at the other one. She glared at me. "Okay, who wants to be the lawyer for the defendant," Ms. Oxford asked. Fiona raised her hand. "And that leaves Amy with the plaintiff," Fiona said, matter-of-factly. Ms. Oxford nodded. "Okay, and the class is going to be your jury. Now the case is that the plaintiff was walking home to their car when they were confronted by a gunman in the parking lot, trying to kidnap them," Ms. Oxford said. I nodded, sounded pretty easy.

"Well my client was just minding her own business when the attacker came," I said.

"My client denies that he had anything to do with your client. He wasn't even in the same parking lot," Fiona shot back.

"No, my client has bruises and marks from the gunman's attack and she has fingerprints that were left on her car."

"My client has an alibi. He was across town."

"Then how did your client's handprints get on my client's car. My client says he was trying to rob her and then she refused so he tried to kidnap her. My client states that he dragged her to a black van and tried to throw her in."

"Jury, what do you think," Ms. Oxford asked the class. The class discussed among themselves. "Guilty," they shouted when they were finished. Fiona glared at me again. I shot a cocky smile at her.

"Very good girls. Oh, you may now be dismissed." I walked back to my desk and grabbed my books. Fiona pushed me out of her way in the doorway. I ignored her. She turned around and knocked my books out my hand when we were in the hallway. "What's your problem," I half yelled. Sonic ran around the corner just as Scourge ran around the other corner. "You're my problem," she yelled back. She slapped me suddenly. I punched her in the mouth and we got into a fight. A crowd started to surround us. Fiona tried to grab my quills, but I knocked her on the ground and started slapping her like crazy. Sonic picked me up and tried to pull me away, but I got out of his arms just as Fiona got up. She swung and I dodged before I punched her in the eye. She really couldn't fight. I never fought a day in my life yet I was beating the life out of her. She grabbed my quills and swung me down to the ground. I grabbed onto her hair, pulling her down with me. I scratched her face as she punched me in the stomach. Fiona got on top of me and slapped me. I punched her again and kicked her off me. I got up and went for another strike, before both Tails and Sonic grabbed me. Fiona got up and was about to jump at me before Scourge grabbed her and pulled her back. She struggled in his arms as I struggled in Sonic and Tails' arms. "Come at me loser," she yelled.

"Scared to make the first punch dipstick," I yelled back. John suddenly came and saw me and Fiona struggling to get out of the arms of the people who wanted us to stop. John looked stunned at the sight of me.

"Mr. Hedgehog and Mr. Hedgehog, do you mind escorting your girlfriends to the office," he said. I felt Tails' hands leave my arms. Scourge lead Fiona down the other side of the hallway. I tried to follow, but Sonic swung me around and walked me the other way. Once we were in an empty corridor, he spoke. "I thought you said we were going to ignore them," he said.

"She hit me first," I shot at him, still angry. He stopped walking and pushed me up against a locker gently. He made me look him in the eye.

"Amy, we can't let them get to us. They want anger. That's what they feed off of. We can't let them have what they want. I understand that you're angry. So am I, but we're not going to let them get the best of us," he said softly, almost soothingly.

"Sorry, I just never got mad at a classmate before and I let her stupidness get me. To be honest, I might have went a little over board with my first fight."

"That was your first fight?" Sonic looked confused and shocked. I smiled at his expression.

"Yea."

"Remind me to never piss you off," he said. I laughed and he smiled. He kissed me, evaporating what little anger I had left. After he pulled away, he kissed my forehead. I smiled even more, happy to be in his gentle touch.

* * *

"Amy, you so owned her," Cream said over the phone.

"Why is everybody saying that," I asked.

"Because it's true. You taught that girl a lesson that she won't forget."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't piss you off. I think it was a lesson to everybody. I mean, it took two strong guys to hold you back. You practically jumped out of Sonic's arms like it was nothing and he's the strongest person I know, well until I saw you punch he was."

"Wow, I didn't think it was hard. I just broke free."

"Did you know how much damage you did?"

"No, by the time Sonic and I got to Fallow's office, they were gone. What did I do?"

"Busted her lip, gave her a black eye, and ripped some of her hair out. You are a she devil, you know that?" I laughed.

"Now I do." My mom and John walked into my room. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Cream," I said before hanging up.

"You know what you did was wrong right," my mom said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, but so what? I whooped her butt and it's over now."

"Amy, fighting is one of the worst things in school you could do," John stated.

"I know. I know I'm grounded, so you guys don't have to sit here and lecture me." I turned away from them.

"Amelia, do you know that you hurt Sonic," my mother asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hit him when he tried to pull me away."

"Not in that way. Amelia, you are dragging this boy down. What happened to the smart happy girl I gave birth to? Ever since the marriage you have been off. Why don't you tell us what's going on?" I looked at them.

"Like you guys even care."

"We do care, baby, you know that."

"No I don't! Ever since you guys got married it's all about the new baby and finding the perfect house and molding the perfect family! You guys don't care a lick about my happiness or what's going on in my life!"

"Amy that's not-"

"Just get out!" Tears fell down my cheeks as I looked away. My mom mad a move to come toward me. "Go away! Just leave me like you left dad!" They went out my mom shutting the door behind her. I laid down on my bed. My mother wasn't supposed to be my enemy, but she was. I've been making a lot of new enemies lately. Something was wrong with me, but I just didn't know what.

**Wow, didn't know Amy could fight. Sorry about that, just saw two fights today and was thinking about it when i was writing this. There might be more fights. I may add one or two more in the story, but i don't know. Tell me what you thought of this fight and then tell me if i should write another one. I had to put a little sonamy fluff at the beginning with them flirting with each other a little and i couldn't forget the hand sanititizer. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Over

**All Characters belong to Sega. **

**Ch. 10 Over**

"And so I just told them to get out," I said. I was telling Sonic my conversation that I had with my mother and John the night before.

"You don't think you were a little harsh on them," he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a little."

"Still mad?"

"Mad about wh- Oohh shut up Sonic." He laughed.

"Just asking."

"No I'm not mad." We pulled up to the school. I opened my door and got out. I met Sonic around the front of the car. "Why would I be mad when I could do this," I asked, before kissing him. I felt him smiling. I pulled away and raised my eyebrows knowingly at him. He grabbed my hand and walked with me down the hallway. Fiona and Scourge were blocking our lockers. Sonic glared at Scourge who returned the glare. I looked back and forth between them, wondering if they were gonna fight right there or if they were going to wait or if they were just going to glare at each other all day. "Um I believe that these are our lockers," I said. Fiona snorted.

"Well that's too bad," she said. I notice her lip looked a little fat and her eye was definitely a little purple.

"No it's not. Unless you want some teeth knocked out then I suggest you move."

"Give me a break. I went easy on you, if I was serious; well let's say that you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"I beg to differ. I beat you up whether you went easy on me or not. Though if you want a fair one, then I'll be happy to give it to you." She made a step toward me, but Scourge grabbed her arm. His eyes flicked over to me and he smirked mischievously.

"You girls should stop fighting over me," he said. Sonic rolled his eyes. Scourge brushed his shoulder roughly as he walked away. Fiona glared at me.

"Ignoring them is getting kind of hard," Sonic said. I nodded.

"It is, but we're being the bigger people instead of annoying them. What did he say?"

"Things. Don't worry about it though."

"Sonic please don't get all secretive on me."

"I'm not. It's just not something I want to talk about."

"You seem like you don't like talking about a lot of stuff."

"It's complicated Amy."

"So is my stuff, but I tell you anyway."

"We have two different lives. We both have a different definition of complicated."

"Sure we do."

"Stop being sarcastic."

"I wouldn't have to be if you would just come clean. What happened to the boyfriend I had who could tell me everything? Is it because Scourge came back to school?"

"It's not just him that I'm worried about."

"Than what else is there?"

"It's complicated. Can't you just take that as an answer for once?"

"Fine. Complicated is a great understanding answer."

"Amy please don't."

"Well I'm used to one Sonic. The one who I can joke with, the one who can talk about anything and everything, the one I care for. What happened to that Sonic?"

"His brother came back for his revenge and now his girlfriend is being difficult."

"Oh so I'm the difficult one?"

"Actually let me rephrase that. His girlfriend is being controlling."

"No I'm not. Just trying to see what's going on in your life is not controlling."

"You're going to keep bugging me until I tell you and that's controlling."

"Thanks for insulting me."

"You're welcome," he said before walking away. I leaned my head against my locker. Our second fight, how nice. "Hey Amy," I heard Cream say. I looked at her.

"Hey," I said. She was looking at me sadly.

"Where's Sonic going?"

"I don't know. Another fight."

"All couples have fights. It's just part of a relationship. You guys fight, but the fights only make you guys stronger."

"You and Tails had a fight too?"

"How did you know?"

"Best friend's interpretation. What happened?"

"It's complicated. What about you and Sonic?"

"Complications of the complicated part of our personal lives."

"You guys will get back together. I mean it's not like Sonic would go off and cheat on you over some stupid fight."

"You really think so?"

"Yea." I smiled and looked toward the direction Sonic had stormed to. My smile dropped and my fists balled up. Sonic was kissing Fiona. I looked back over at Cream.

"Well that advice did not turn out right," she said. I stormed over to Fiona and Sonic and ripped them apart, Sonic by his quills and Fiona by her hair. I threw Fiona on the ground, not caring if she wanted to fight or not. I turned to Sonic who looked shocked.

"What the heck did you think you were doing," I half yelled.

"Me? She was the one who kissed me," he replied.

"And you kissed her back, how sweet."

"No I stayed still."

"You let her kiss you?"

"I wasn't about to put my hands on a girl. I just made no movement. You don't trust me do you?"

"I never said I didn't."

"But your actions are telling that you don't."

"How? By making sure my boyfriend wasn't being manipulated?"

"Why would I kiss anybody else Amy?"

"The fight we had a few minutes ago might be the exact reason."

"That fight is nothing compared to now."

"Why? Because we're having the talk about not trusting each other?"

"We're having this argument because you don't trust me."

"You're the most popular boy in school. Almost every girl wants to be in my position. I'm a complete nerd. There are a bunch of pretty peppy girls who want you. Why would I trust you?"

"Were you not listening when I said I cared about you?"

"I was, and I actually though it was true. Guess I proved myself wrong."

"Guess I proved myself wrong that I could actually put my faith in you. What point was there in this relationship?"

"I don't know. Guess we both thought we could find something new in someone new." I shrugged. "We proved both of ourselves wrong."

"I guess we're done then."

"Fine. We're done." Sonic looked surprised. He shook his head before walking away. I felt tears in my eyes. Cream put her arm around me and walked me into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

I grabbed another tissue, still crying my eyes out. It's been two days since Sonic and I broke up and I still couldn't get over it. I know I was the one with the last word, but maybe it was my anger speaking. The other side of me wanted to say that we weren't done and we were never going to be done, but I didn't say that. Cream laid my head on her shoulder. She should get an award for putting up with me and my broken heart.

"Thanks for being so supportive Cream," I said.

"That's what best friends are for," she replied with a smile. I smiled back, but it vanished quickly. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone other than Sonic. I couldn't imagine anyone like Sonic. He's just one of those guys that comes around every once in a while. I just couldn't believe I let someone like him go. The word probably already spread around the school that Sonic was single again. What did it matter to me though? We were over the minute we started.

**Aww, they broke up. I know this chap might not be that good, but... So, no more sonamy :( for now at least. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. News Flash

**All Characters belong to Sega except John and Ms. Exanders**

**Ch. 11 News Flash**

I wandered down the hallway mindlessly, making my way to my locker. It was too early for everyone else to be here, but I needed to get out of my house. All John and my mom talk about is the new baby. Who cares about the stinking baby? Not me obviously. They also keep talking about how great it's going to be when the adoption papers get approved. They think it's all going to be fun being joined together as a family, but I think it's going to be horrible. Just horrible. I spotted a figure standing near the locker next to mine. It was cleaning the locker out. Throwing away all the old papers they didn't need. I walked up to me slowly, trying not to make myself noticeable. He ignored me when my lock fell on the ground. I picked it up and opened my locker. I slung my backpack off my shoulder and started to put my homework in my locker. My eyes kept flicking over to him. He seemed different. More stiff. More lifeless. He hasn't been at school for the past three weeks and I was actually wondering what was happening. Though, I'm sure everyone else was too. I wanted to ask him what was up, hear his answer, and try to cheer him up, but I knew I couldn't. The whole dating thing had messed up our whole relationship. We could barely make eye contact in homeroom that day we broke up. It's been three weeks since then and yet I still feel that empty feeling in my heart.

"You know you missed two counselor sessions and the life-altering issue," I said to him, having no choice but to look at him.

"You're point," he replied.

"Since when do you not care about school?"

"Ever since I found more important things to worry about."

"But, if we fail this assignment-"

"It's part of our final grades, I know."

"Okay, just reminding you."

"I know what I'm doing."

"So you knew what you were doing when you skipped school for three weeks?"

"When do you suddenly care," he snapped

"I never said anything about-"

"Caring? I hear it in your voice. You're not fooling anyone Amy, especially not me," he said coldly before walking away. I watched him go, regretting that I had even said anything. Cream ran up the hallway, smiling brightly at me. She said hi to Sonic when she ran past and he did a little wave. It was a small gesture and I'm sure he probably smiled and winked at her too. She stopped running when she reached me. "Hi," she exclaimed.

"Hey, Cream," I replied.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what?"

"About Sonic, silly."

"No, I didn't hear anything. When did you suddenly become a gossip girl?"

"Ever since Ashley Morella sat in front of me."

"Oh. What were you going to tell me?" Her smile dropped and her eyes lowered.

"Crystal's in the hospital."

"What? Why? Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure right now. She just got diagnosed Friday."

"Diagnosed with what?"

"Leukemia."

"What?"

"I know. That's why Sonic hasn't been in school, in case you were wondering."

"That's crazy! Oh my gosh, I have to apologize!"

"Amy, don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys will just lose each other again. You'll comfort him and in a way he'll comfort you, but at the end of the day, you guys broke up."

"You're right. I totally agreed with him when he said 'I guess'. I'm such an idiot." Cream hugged me softly as small tears went down my cheeks.

* * *

I walked in the rain up to his front door. I took a deep breath before I knocked. He opened the door and his green eyes flashed with surprise. I held up the little present I was holding. "Just a little get well present," I said. He nodded once. He moved aside to let me in. The little house hit me with recognition. I walked up the stairs with Sonic behind me. I walked to her open door. I walked in. She was sitting up in her bed, coloring in a coloring book. She looked up when she heard my footsteps. She smiled and jumped out her bed. I bent down as she ran to me, her arms open. She hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her too. I picked her up and spun her around, still wrapped up in our hug. She laughed, enjoying the spin. I put her down and held out the present. Her smile increased.

"For me," she asked happily. I nodded smiling. She took the present and went back up to her bed to open it. She ripped up the wrapping paper and opened the box. She took the little rag doll out of the box. It had bright blue hair, light blue button eyes, and a blue gown. Crystal smiled at her. "It's so different and special," she said.

"I used to have one except with red hair, green eyes, and a red dress," I said. Crystal smiled at me.

"Thank you Amy! I can't wait to go back to school and show all my friends what my big sister got me!" I was shocked at the term she had used for me. I had always dreamed of having a little sister (and it might come true) but never thought of her being from a totally different family.

"You think of me as your big sister," I asked. She nodded happily.

"The best big sister ever if you ask me!" She hugged the doll tightly. She was so happy. Was it because I was there?

"Amy, do you wanna play princess with me," she asked.

"You need to get you rest," I heard Sonic say. I had almost forgotten he was there.

"But I feel a lot better," she protested, "Plus I never get to see Amy."

"She can come back later." He walked up to her and put the box on the table near her bed. Crystal got into her bed, gripping the rag doll and laid down. "Goodnight Sonic. Goodnight Amy," she said. Her eyes fluttered shut and I saw sleep overtake her in a matter of seconds. I felt bad for her. Did she even know what was going on? I backed out the room and walked back downstairs. Sonic followed me. When I reached the door, I turned.

"Does she know," I asked.

"She knows that she's sick. She doesn't know the risk. I think it's better that way," he answered.

"Why?"

"She's seven Amy. She's going to let the thought overwhelm her. She's going to be scared. I don't want her to feel that way."

"But she shouldn't she at least know what's going on?"

"She knows that she's sick and she is sick. It's not going to be easy when she gets older. If she survives now."

"Why are you saying 'if'? Don't you believe in her?"

"I do, it's just that we caught it late and I don't know how good her body's going to work. Sure she seems fine, but she could faint or one of her muscles could go out at any time. This isn't just leukemia. It's so much more than that. I still have faith in her, but at the same time: you need to think 'what if'."

"Why think negative? Positive things are the things that you should keep in mind. Hope is what you need to carry in your spirit. Why can't you do that for her? She's all you have."

"Hope has failed me to many times. I don't believe in it anymore. And she may be all I have, but she's the one in control, not me."

"Sonic, she's a strong girl. Everything will be okay." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Amy, I know, I know. I'm just-" He cut himself off and shook his head, lowering his eyes. "I'm just scared. She's always been the reason I kept fighting, but if she goes away: what more will I have to live for?"

"I'm scared too. For both of you. I do care about you Sonic, I just don't know how to prove it." He looked up at me and kissed me, but pulled away quickly. I felt my heart beat faster when he pulled away, the rush of reality setting in. Maybe that's why he pulled away so quickly. We broke up and it was way too soon for us to be even thinking about getting back together. Especially with everything going on. I looked into Sonic's eyes to see regret and loneliness. I'm sure the same things were in my eyes. Regret that we let each other go and the loneliness we felt without each other. "You should go, Crystal's not going to be up until like midnight," he said. He wanted me to go. He didn't even want me to stay and comfort him. He turned away from me and walked back up the stairs. I sighed and opened the door. I walked outside, closing the door behind me. It was raining harder now. I ran home in the rain, wanting another chance. Knowing I would never get one.

* * *

I looked over at Sonic who was writing fiercely in his notebook. We were in homeroom. Classes were canceled for today so we were stuck in homeroom all day. Ms. Exanders was at her desk, sleeping. The lights were off and it was raining outside again. My eyes went to Cream who was writing down notes from our literature book for English class. I looked at Scourge who looked bored. He was just sitting at his desk, though he was staring at Sonic. His eyes flicked to me and he smirked evilly. I turned away, his smirk scaring me. I looked back at Ms. Exanders who was drooling. Stupid teacher. I noticed a paper plane flying onto Sonic's desk. Sonic picked it up and read it. His hands almost ripped the paper just by gripping it. Another airplane landed on my desk. I opened it. _Your boyfriend seems a little intimidated by this, don't you think? _It said. I knew it was Scourge just by the sloppy handwriting it was in. I looked over at Sonic to see his head on the desk. Probably trying to fight his temper down. I moved my desk a little closer to his quietly. I touched his arm. He showed one eye to see who it was. "Ignore him," I mouthed. He picked his head off the desk and looked at me with both eyes. He pushed the note over to me. I didn't even look at it. Whatever Scourge said to Sonic, I didn't want to get into. He could have said something about me or Sonic or maybe even Crystal. The thought of her with such a sickness overwhelmed with sadness and anger. Crystal was too young to be going through all of this. I looked back to Scourge and his buddies who were snickering, looking at me and Sonic. I guess Sonic heard them too since he clenched his fists up. I put my hand over top of it. It reminded me of our first date when he had started telling me about his father. _He's gone Amy_. I remember those words as if they only came out his mouth yesterday. Crystal might soon be gone too. But I know I won't.

"Oh Sonic, I didn't know you had a child," Scourge bursted out. Everyone in the room laughed except me, Sonic, and Cream. Sonic growled and got up from his seat, turning to face his brother.

"If you have something to say than say it to my face," he yelled angrily. I looked at the teacher to see if she would do anything. She was sleeping like a baby still. I grabbed Sonic's arm, trying to pull him back down. Scourge smirked evilly as he got up from his seat.

"Well it's about time you stood up for yourself lil' bro." The students whooped and yelled happily. They were really enforcing this.

"Sonic, don't, please," I said, still clutching his arm.

"Shut up Amy," he snapped under his breath at me. Scourge got closer to Sonic.

"C'mon Sonic, I'll let you have the first hit or do you have to stay out of trouble for your little daughter?"

"Do _not_ bring Crystal into this!"

"Why not? Is it because of leukemia? Or is it because you're losing faith in her? She'll be gone sooner than dad." I felt Sonic's hand shaking. Scourge's smirk got even eviler as he took step before he was straight in Sonic's face. "Maybe your little sidekick here will be next to go," he whispered. Scourge smirked as he punched Sonic in the stomach suddenly. Sonic ripped his arm out of the grasp and punched Scourge right in the jaw. I backed away. Sonic pushed Scourge into the wall before jabbing him in the stomach a bunch of times. Cream took my arm as I was about to make a move toward them. I wanted Sonic to stop. There was this look in his eyes that was full of pure rage. Scourge punched Sonic away and pushed him forcefully into one of the desks. Sonic fell to the ground. Scourge picked him up by his shirt and started throwing again. I couldn't watch anymore. I looked toward the door, wondering if I should go or just help Sonic. Cream pulled me back further as the fight was starting to come toward us. I took her hand and dragged her out the door with me. We ran down the dark hallway up to John's office quickly. I knocked on the door impatiently. When he finally opened the door, he seemed surprised at our presence.

"Ms. Rabbit. Amy. What can I do for you girls," he asked calmly.

"There- there's a fight in our classroom and we need help," Cream said. John's calm face dropped to worry. He started to run down the hallway just as kids started filing out their classrooms. Probably heard all the noise. Cream looked at me, squeezing my hand. "Told ya you didn't want to see him fight," she whispered.

"You did, but I never thought I would see-"

"The rage? That's why the whole school's out to see it. He seems so kind until he snaps his cap."

"But he was basically showing no mercy. Did you see when he slammed Scourge's head into the desk?"

"I thought you looked away."

"I peeked a few times." She sighed.

"We should get outta here before Fallows comes back."

"Yea, we should." We walked out of the office to a dark hallway where there were no students or teachers. All the classrooms were empty. We made the route to our classroom. When we got there, the students were all talking and the room was destroyed. Cream let out a low whistle. "This is a little step lower than their last fight," she whispered to me. So broken desks, a cracked chalkboard, broken down bulletin boards, and school utensils all over the floor were a _little_ step down? Wow. News flash to me.

* * *

I walked onto his street, but stopped when I saw his house. I looked down at the little blue lilies in a pot I was gripping. I wondered if he would like them or if he thought they were for Crystal. I took a deep breath and continued walking. I knocked on his door and waited. I rocked on my heels after five minutes. Another five minutes passed. I kept making sure his car was there, which it was every time, but still no answer. I knocked again, louder. The door opened this time. Crystal looked up at me and smiled. I grinned at how cute and innocent she looked. "Hey Amy," she said.

"Hi Crystal, um is your brother home," I asked.

"Yes he is."

"Would it be alright I saw him?"

"Sure." She motioned for me to come in. I closed the door behind me. "Chrissie who was it," I heard Sonic's voice yell from upstairs. She tip toed up the stairs with me. I saw that Sonic's door was open. I walked in, my eyes fixed on him. His eyes were on me, flashes of surprise in them. Crystal walked down the hall leaving us alone.

"Hey," I said. I looked him over. Cuts near his eye, half black eye, broken rib, and that was about all I could see.

"What are you-" he started.

"Because I care. Just because we're not going out doesn't mean we can't be friends. You mean too much to me for me to just let you leave my life. Friends are always there for each other and even before we went out, you were always there for me. You're one of those guys who just come around once in a lifetime. You're one in a million. But you're _my_ one in a million. You're just right for me and I don't care how long it takes for us to mend our relationship, but I know that I won't stop until you're mine again."

"Amy, you are so-"

"Very touching?" I smiled nervously.

"Dramatic," he laughed. I laughed with him.

"Well, I did take acting for a while so."

"You know what," he said getting up. I laughed as I put the plant down. He looked ready to run.

"Oh my, somebody please help me," I said in an old country girl voice.

"You are mine my pretty," Sonic said in a funny voice. I giggled and started running. He followed me down the stairs. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we reached the living room, having run around the house four times. He picked my feet off the ground a little.

"No one can save you now my pretty," he whispered in my ear. I giggled as I turned to face him. I automatically got lost in his eyes. He smiled as he bent his face closer to mine. His lips pressed onto mine gently, softly. I know friends don't kiss their friends, but then again I didn't mind. News Flash: Next stop, cupid's arrows piercing me and Sonic's hearts.

**Hola! I was anticipating Sonic and Scourge's fight for way too long. I know there wasn't much detail, but my head was how i was going to get Amy and Sonic back together 3. Anyway, sry about the whole Crystal cancer thing. I wasn't thinking when i wrote that. Don't worry, she's not gonna die. It's gonna turn into something else. I told you guys that because i don't want to jump to crazy conclusions just yet. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Alone

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 12 Alone**

I was going through my locker when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey ugly," it said. I turned and glared at Sonic who was trying not to smile. We had decided to go back to how it used to be before we got closer. Enemies again. "Stupid jock," I mumbled as I turned back to my locker.

"I'm sorry what was that," he asked.

"You heard me." He shoved me. I threw the textbook I was holding at him. I giggled at the sight of the textbook taking him down. "You are so gonna pay for that," he said, getting up.

"You wanna fight," I asked playfully. He smirked.

"Okay, when we have our little study group, I'll take you on."

"Okay, but Tails can't jump in it when I start kicking your butt." He snorted.

"No, Cream can't jump in it when I slam you into the ground."

"Ha nice joke Sonic."

"No you kicking my butt is a nice joke."

"No that's the future."

"Yea right." I saw Tails and Cream approaching us. I waved them to come over. They did.

"Hey you guys look… like you wanna kill each other," Cream said. Sonic smirked mischievously.

"Amy here thinks she can beat me. Please explain to her the real deal," he said.

"No, tell him the real deal," I shot back.

"Honestly, you both will probably knock each other out. In one night," Tails said. Sonic and I looked at him like he was crazy. He did not mean what I thought he meant. Cream started laughing as Tails did.

"Tails, dude, you're supposed to me on my side," Sonic said, blushing.

"Sonic, I am on your side. Amy, he can take you out any day anywhere," Tails said. I raised my eyebrows.

"No way, my girl Amy here will knock that giant brain out Sonic's head, or should we say meat gush since I think it all melted," she said. We high fived. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. Sonic waved us off. "You guys can dream," he said. Tails nodded. Me and Cream looked at each other before looking back at them.

"What dream? It's going to be reality, you two wait," I said before walking off. Cream followed me, snapping her fingers in both of their faces as she walked by. I smiled at her. She smiled back. We walked to homeroom and took our seats. Ms. Exanders was writing something on the board. I looked at the back of the room and saw Scourge talking with his friends. He started laughing and I actually saw how cute he was. He caught my stare and did a nod to me, smiling. I smiled back thoughtlessly. His smile increased, but dropped when someone entered the room. I looked and saw Sonic. I held up my fist. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows. I fought a giggle. Sonic took his seat next to me. Sonic banged his fists quietly under his desk. "Boy," I whispered to him.

"Girl," he whispered back. I shut myself up, knowing that this little whatever you want to call it was going to end up nowhere. I kinda wished that we could talk like we used to and act like friends instead of frienemies. I mean he kissed me and then said he just wanted to start out as enemies again. Who does that? Only Sonic and other guys who like hiding their feelings.

* * *

I walked into Tails' gigantic house. There were a lot of giant windows that stood as walls and the house was mostly white. Cream, me, Sonic, and Tails all went up to Tails' room where he said he was going to video tape me and Sonic fighting. Well play fighting. I walked into the room and someone picked me up. I had forgotten he was behind me. He threw me over his shoulder. I started punching on his back. Cream started laughing. "What now Amy," Sonic said. I could hear him laughing.

"I so wasn't ready," I replied. He put me down. "Okay, whenever you're ready," he said. Cream and Tails sat on the bed, Tails with his video camera aimed at us. "Ready," I said quickly before grabbing Sonic's head in a headlock. Sonic's hands went to my arms and tried to unlock my hands. When he found out that wasn't going to work, he wound his arms around my waist. I giggled, happy that he couldn't get out. He squeezed me tightly. I let go and Sonic picked me up again. He play slammed me, lowering me to the floor. He threw small punches at my stomach. He was laughing and I noticed that I was too. The punches tickled. I sat up and lightly punched him in the stomach. He pretended that it hurt and fell onto his back. I laughed and turned him over so that I sat on his back. "Alright I give," I heard Sonic mumble. I got off him. He got up too, smiling.

"Sonic, you just got beat up by a girl, how do you feel," Tails asked, getting closer to Sonic.

"That's a girl with strength and I'm not worried, I'll get her next time," he replied with a laugh. I smiled at him; at least he took the win easily.

* * *

I walked into my own house, happy to be home. It was freezing outside. I took off my coat, scarf, hat, and gloves. I walked into the living room and saw my mom and John sitting on the couch. John looked like he had some kind of bottle in his hand. "Amelia, we have been over this a million times about your curfew," my mother said.

"I know, but I was with my friends and we lost track of time," I replied. I heard John mutter a word under his breath. "I'm telling the truth," I said.

"Are you telling the truth? I think not. You walk in here at eight o' clock like it's nothing when you know you're supposed to be home at six thirty. Your mother and I have been waiting. Do you know how worried we were?"

"No, but I didn't have my phone, I left it here so I couldn't call to-"

"You're on my last nerve Amy, and that's somewhere you really don't want to be."

"What have I been doing that affects you?"

"How you treat your mother!" he yelled, getting up. "You treat her like it doesn't matter how she feels or what she wants! It's always about you isn't it?"

"John you're-"

"Answer my question before I go over there and make you answer it!"

"John stop," my mom said touching his arm. He ripped his arm away and grabbed her arm and pulled her up fiercely. He shook her, looking at me.

"You don't care about her!" he yelled before throwing her across the room. I felt tears falling down my cheeks. He came toward me. "Don't touch me," I yelled. I tried to back away, but he grabbed my arm. He pulled me closer and shook me so hard that it hurt.

"You're a little brat, you know that," he yelled in my face. I looked over at my mother and saw that she hit her head; she was unconscious and her head was bleeding. I felt a cold hand slap me hard. I fell onto the ground. John pulled my back up and smacked me again, harder this time. I reached for something, anything that could get us some help. John went over to my mother. I turned away and reached for the house phone. I got it and ran as fast as I could up to my room. I shut and locked the door. I dialed 911. "Hello, emergency," I said.

"Yes, how may we help you," the female voice on the other line asked.

"It's my step dad. I don't know what's wrong with him, but my mother, she needs help. He threw her and her head is bleeding."

"Okay honey, where are you?"

"5683 Alervoe Street."

"We'll be there right away," the woman said before hanging up. I waited for a few minutes until I heard the sirens approach my street. I heard them open the door and take a screaming John out. I heard them walking around. I heard a gasp at my mother's helpless body. I heard a light knock on my door. I got up from my bed and opened it. A police woman was standing there. She had sky blue fur, light blue eyes, and her curly quills fell down to her shoulders. She looked a little like Crystal. "Hey sweetie," she said.

"Hi Officer."

"No, call me Diamond. Diamond the Hedgehog's the name. May I ask yours?"

"A- Amy Rose. Um if you don't mind my asking, is Sonic the Hedgehog your son?" She laughed.

"Son? Oh no, that's my nephew. You know, your name sounds familiar. Are you that girl he's always telling me about? He's told me about your bright green eyes." I blushed. He talked about me.

"Um yea, we're friends."

"Oh c'mon, no need to blush and be secretive. He's a nice boy; his brother is what I'm concerned about."

"Scourge? Yea, he's well… him." Diamond smiled at me.

"I like you. You're much better than Sally; ugh I was glad he got rid of that one." I smiled.

"I was too." Diamond's smile dropped.

"Baby, I have some bad news for you." My smiled vanished quicker than hers. Tears built up in my eyes.

"Please don't tell me she's-" I couldn't say it. Diamond looked down.

"We got here too late. I'm sorry." She put her hand on my shoulder. My tears spilled out of my eyes. Diamond pulled me into a hug. She led me downstairs and to her police car. She drove me to the station where she stayed with me, giving me tissues and helping me dry my tears.

John was going to be put in jail for life, my mother was gone, and now I was all alone. Diamond kept telling me to be strong, but I just kept crumbling. The station door opened and I saw Sonic walking through the hallway. I got up and ran to him. He spotted me and walked toward me. I went into his arms and cried my eyes out. He held me close, not caring if we weren't going out, crushing me to his chest. I held on to him tightly as if he was my only life preserver in my sea of sadness. He was my key to feeling better and I was never going to let him go. I could feel Diamond's eyes on us, but I knew she was happy. She wanted me to be with him. Sonic kissed the top of my head before pulling away a little so he could see me. "Shh, Amy, things are going to be alright," he said. I shook my head.

"No it's not. I'm alone now. I have no parents and my family is all the way across the country. How are things going to be okay," I choked between my tears. He led me back to the chairs me and Diamond were sitting me, though Diamond was behind the front desk talking to another officer. He sat down and cradled me on his lap.

"I was alone once too. It was scary and hard. Every day I wished that something would take me away from this world, from this life. I didn't know my place and it was rough. Each morning I used to wake up feeling myself lose my humanity little and little each time. I used to think that one day I would wake up and have no emotion. That I would do something I'd regret. Every night I would hope and hope for something good. Hope failed me. It was the one thing I had that I believed in, but yet it didn't work. Crystal got taken away and I saved her. I hoped that we would come out safely, but when we came out of that house: we were in the worse condition. I did what I could alone, without hope. I kept up my grades and got involved in sports. I found Sally. But, yet every day I felt like something was missing. That's when you came along." He smiled at me. "You're not alone like I was. You have so many people who care about you. You have a lot of people who would love to give you a hand. You still have hope in your heart and even though it didn't go far for me, that doesn't mean it won't be a savior for you."

I was too heartfelt to even have any words. Sonic gave me a speech to help me get through the rough times. Hope was a helper. Sonic is my savior.

I hugged him tightly and his arms tightened around me. "Thank you. No other person has ever made me feel this good in my whole life," I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome. No other person has ever made me come clean without even trying. You're the only person who knows the real me, not the jock me and that's what brings joy to my heart about you," he whispered back. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I wasn't alone, I had Sonic with me.

**Deep stuff. I had to put some happiness at the beginning of the chap before i got into all of this dark moody stuff. Yes John was drunk and i feel really bad about torturing Amy. I never did it before it and now i feel really bad, but why do i just automatically do it to Sonic, that's not fair. Anyway, i have no clue how Amy and Sonic's relationship is going. Are they friends? Are they enemies? Do they like each other again? I think the thrid one, but not sure. Maybe i'll set her up with Scourge...NOT. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. A New Beginning

**All Characters belong to Sega except Diamond, Crystal, and Rebecca.**

**Ch. 13 A New Beginning **

I watched the houses pass me by. I was in the front seat of Diamond's real car. She said that she would take care of me for a while. Sonic and Crystal were also moving into Diamond's giant mansion that she lived in by herself. It kind of took me by surprise when I heard that she was single. She seemed like she would have a boyfriend, though she said the same thing about me. But the thing with me was that I did have a boyfriend, I just messed it up. We drove down a long driveway up to a giant tan house. It had a big brown patio on the side, little gardens bordering the house, and big brown bordered windows.

"You like it," Diamond asked. I nodded.

"It's beautiful," I replied. She smiled and patted my thigh.

"It's a lot of money," she laughed. I smiled and unstrapped myself. I went to the trunk of the truck and started to get my suitcases out. Sonic came out the house in a blue t shirt and jeans and walked toward the car. He leaned on the side of the car, staring at me with a smile pasted on his face. "Yes I'm having fun," I said sarcastically. He laughed and took some of the suitcases out of my hand and carried them into the house. I wondered why he was being so nice to me. Sure, he was nice to everyone, but it seemed weird after our breakup. Maybe he just doesn't want it to be sour between us. I took the rest of my suitcases out and followed Diamond inside. She was carrying my duffel bags that were in the backseat. I walked into a palace.

The floor was waxed and was a light gold color. There was a huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the huge hallway. A large gold and brown staircase went around a corner. The living room had a giant flat screen television with gold brown couches and a brown coffee table. A small chandelier was hanging from that ceiling. The dining room had a long wooden table with another small chandelier hanging above it. "Does the kitchen have a chandelier in it," I asked. Diamond laughed, but shook her head no. Sonic came down the stairs, grabbed my suitcases and the duffel bags and went back upstairs. I followed him, kind of amazed that he could carry all that in two hands. He led me down a long hallway to a giant rose pink room. It had a full bed with a rose graphic comforter on it. The rug was a hot pink. There was a dark red chestnut desk and drawers. A dark red chestnut vanity table was also in the room. A small couch and chairs completed the room. No, what completed the room was the huge walk in closet. The size of it was bigger than my old room itself and it had like five mirrors in it. "Whoa," I said, coming out the closet. "That's all ya got to say is 'whoa'," Sonic said watching me.

"Well, I could scream in your ear the level of my excitement, but I decided to pass," I said. I laid down on my bed. "Thank you by the way," I said. Sonic nodded once. He had helped me unpack for a few hours. I got up and turned on my radio. I skipped to the door and shut it. I put in my favorite CD and played it. The music came on and I started dancing to the music. Sonic started laughing. I laughed too. I shimmied to him and took his hands. I made him dance with me. We bounced around the room, shaking our heads crazily.

_Lost in the moment  
Can't believe you're so beautiful  
Feels like I'm in a dream  
Baby we're going  
Somewhere you've never been before  
So take my hand and come with me_

Girl don't feel outta place  
Coz I, I'm in love with this feeling now

And I, I, hope that this will last a while  
We should make it last a while

You like to drink, so do we  
Get more bottles, bring 'em to me  
Hold your glasses up, people everywhere  
Now everybody put your hands in the air say  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Girl I wanna  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I wanna see you tonight  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Girl I gotta, I gotta, I gotta  
I gotta see you tonight

Oh oh, oh woh oh oh  
Oh oh, let me see your hands  
Oh oh, oh woh oh oh  
Oh oh, tonight is the night

"I wanna see ya tonight," Sonic sang along, pointing at me. I laughed. I grabbed his hand and he twirled me around. We danced for an hour or two to my CDs until a slow song came on. I smiled, knowing the chords of the piano. "You know this," Sonic asked.

"Yea, my dad and I used to dance to this all the time," I replied.

"Do you wanna dance with me," he asked, holding out his hand. I took it. He put his other arm around my waist and my other arm went around his shoulder. Our feet moved at the same time. Stepping the waltz to the beat of the music. He kept his eyes locked with mine. Boys usually don't know how to do the waltz, but this one did. Impressive. The song ended and we stopped. He smiled at me. "You weren't half bad," he said.

"Me? You're lucky you didn't trip over your feet," I said.

"Not my feet, yours." I tried to walk away, but I forgot he was still holding my hand. He pulled me back and I twirled into him. His arm around me. How did he do that? I looked into his eyes. I leaned my head closer to his and he did the same. Our lips almost touched when my cell phone rang. Sonic released me after pecking my lips quickly. He winked at me before walking out the room. I touched my lips. Did he just kiss me? I answered my phone before my caller could get any more annoyed. "Hello," I said.

"Amy, hey," my cousin Rebecca yelled into the phone.

"Hey Becca, what's up?"

"We just heard about your mom. We're really sorry."

"Becca, it's my fault. I got John angry," I said, sitting on my bed. I had closed the door.

"No, it's John's fault for doing it."

"I guess you're right."

"So, any hot guys down there in Station Square?"

"Well, there is one guy."

"Ohhh, what's his name?"

"Why is it always about me? What's going with Drew?"

"He's fine, now back to you."

"His name is Sonic."

"Exciting name, go on."

"He's a hedgehog."

"What color is his fur and eyes?"

"Cobalt fur and light green eyes."

"Colorful and beautiful colors."

"Um he's into three different sports."

"Athletic, awesome. What sports?"

"Track, football, and basketball."

"Ah football jock, nice one."

"But he doesn't act like a jock. He's nice, considerate, thoughtful, funny, sweet, handsome-"

"Amy."

"Oh sorry. But he's also really smart."

"How smart?"

"All honors and gets all A's smart."

"Oh, how fine is he?"

"Becca."

"What just asking."

"Fine, really fine."

"Six pack?"

"Eight." I heard her scream on the other end. I laughed.

"You've got it good! When did you guys meet?"

"School."

"How at school?"

"Um locker neighbors and we sit next to each other in homeroom."

"Who made the first move?"

"What 'first move'?"

"I need to get you a girl slang book. I mean who talked first?"

"Oh. Him."

"What did he say?"

"You've got guts."

"What?"

"Well we hated each other at first, but you know how hate turns into love."

"Aw, it does. Are you guys dating?"

"Not anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"Well his evil brother came back to town and kind of broke us apart. But, we're friends now."

"Just friends?"

"Friends who flirt a lot, but that's basically it."

"Flirting? Now that's my girl." I laughed.

"And I think he kissed right before you called."

"What? No way!"

"It was a quick peck, but I'm sure he knew what he was doing." She squealed.

"Amy, you have this boy wrapped around your finger! Next time I need flirting help, I'm calling you!"

"Okay, but he's the one doing most of it."

"And you're giving it back. He flirts, you flirt. That's just how things work." I laughed. My cousin was so crazy.

* * *

I walked downstairs and saw Crystal watching TV in the living room. I sat down next to her on the couch. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Her cancer had went away, but it did leave her with diabetes and some kind of disease where you have muscle failure at times. "What are you watching," I asked.

"Kim Possible, it's my favorite," she said.

"I used to love that show when I was your age."

"Really? It came on?"

"Yup. I was so happy when they bought it back for you little guys."

"Thanks Amy. Do you wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure." Her smile got bigger. She lay her head down in my lap. We watched the show for an hour and a half together before Crystal fell asleep. I lifted her head up and I got up, laying her head back on the couch gently. I looked up and saw Sonic. I jumped. "Are you stalking me or something," I asked. He smiled, but shook his head.

"Just wandering around and happened to end up here. I can take her upstairs for ya," he said. He walked toward Crystal. He held her bridal style as he picked her up. Her lead leaned against his chest. A little pang of jealousy went at my heart as my head was not leaning against his chest like that and that I wasn't in his arms. Sonic carried her upstairs. I sat back down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. Diamond had already left for her night shift at the station and since Crystal was asleep, it was just me and Sonic tonight. Sonic came back down the stairs and walked into the living room. He leaned against the doorway. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me. I smiled and patted the space next to me. He grinned back and sat down next to me. He leaned back and let his arms fall against the top of the couch. I leaned back too; kind of sad his arms weren't over my shoulder. Sonic took the remote out my hands playfully. "Hey," I said. He smiled. He had nothing better to do, but to mess with me. "You want it, come get it," he said. I sat up and pushed his shoulders diagonally so that he fell laying down. I got on top of him and tried to take the remote form his hands. He kept tossing it from hand to hand. I finally grabbed it and he grabbed my shoulders. He sat up so I fell down. He hovered over me, grinning. I shoved his shoulder. "Get off, you're heavy," I said, smiling. His grin turned into a smile. "Make me," he said. I rolled over, sending him to the floor. I laughed. "Just did," I said. He was laughing as he got up. I sat up, making room for him on the couch. He sat down across from. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I obeyed. I'd been wanting to get closer to him all day. He put me on his lap, He was laughing as he got up. I sat up, making room for him on the couch. He sat down across from. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I obeyed. I'd been wanting to get closer to him all day. He put me on his lap, my head laying on his chest. Again I wondered why he was doing this.

"You comfy," he asked, grinning.

"Very," I said without sarcasm. Sonic noticed this and he looked kind of happy about it. He wrapped his arms around me. I blushed. We watched TV like this for a while. After about three hours, I got tired. I kept trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. "You tired too," he asked. I looked up at him to see drowsiness in his eyes.

"Yea," I murmured. He moved out from under me and picked me up the same way he did Crystal. He carried me up the stairs and into my room. He laid me down on my bed. "Sonic, can I ask you something," I said after he put me down.

"Sure, what's up," he said, kneeling down onto his knees.

"Be honest."

"You have my word."

"Alright. Do you still have… feelings… for me?" His eyes flashed with surprise. He hadn't expected that.

"Um, maybe we should talk in the morning."

"Sonic, please." He sighed.

"Yes Amy, I do. I never stopped. Why do you think I mess with you so much?"

"Because you're bored and have nothing else to do." He smirked quickly, but let it drop.

"When I kissed you earlier, I thought that I was giving you a clue that maybe this whole friend thing isn't hiding what I feel for you. We broke up, sure, but what's wrong with trying again?"

"Nothing's wrong with trying again. I would love to try again; it's just that I don't want to mess up. I always mess everything up. That's why my mom's dead."

"Don't think like that."

"But it's true. I don't want to lose you too."

"You won't, I promise." He took my hand and kissed it. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, quickly, pulling away after only a few moments of his lips molding mine. "I love you," he said. He got up and went to the open door.

"I love you too," I said loud enough for him to hear. He looked back and smiled at me before closing the door behind him.

**Hey guys! This chap came out perfecto, but i wish there were a little more convo with Amy and Crystal and Amy and Diamond, but maybe in the next chap. Rebecca will be in more of the story. She'll really help Amy with her situations with Sonic and her life. If any of you guys read one of my older stories, you might recognize her, but not the same relationship with Amy. Btw, the song is Chris Brown "Yeah 3x". Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Talk to you guys in 2011!**


	14. Love is a Funny Thing

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 14 Love is a Funny Thing**

I opened my eyes and stretched. Last night was a dream. Sonic doesn't love me and I just like him, not love yet. I got out my bed. I put my slippers and robe on before going downstairs. Diamond was in the kitchen reading the newspaper. "Morning," I said as I approached her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," she replied. I smiled and sat down across from her at the table.

"Where's Sonic," I asked, pouring myself some orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

"Upstairs somewhere. I never know with that boy."

"And Crystal?"

"Dance class."

"She dances?"

"Yes, she does hip hop, jazz, and tap."

"Oh that's kool."

"She's good at it too. Do you do any activities?"

"Not anymore. I used to do gymnastics."

"Oh really? That sounds interesting. You didn't like cheerleading?"

"It was okay, not one of my favorite things to do."

"What do you like to do?"

"Trying to do flips, balancing myself, and stretching my body into a certain position to do a trick."

"So I'm guessing you're flexible?"

"Yes, I am." Sonic walked into the room and his eyes landed on me. He smiled at me. I returned the smile politely.

"Oh chickadees, I'm late for work, see you kids later," Diamond said, getting up and hurrying out the room. Sonic took Diamond's seat across from me at the small table.

"Hey," he said smoothly.

"Hi," I said. I wondered what he would annoy me with now.

"You doing anything today?"

"Yes. Being annoyed by you." He chuckled.

"Well what can I say, it's my job."

"Whatever, now why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"With who?"

"Me."

"Just you?"

"Yea, but if you don't want to that's fine."

"Sure, why not."

"Okay, guess you're stuck with me for the day."

"Guess I am." I shivered without movement. The "guess" thing kind of reminded me of our fight. Of our breakup. I was still wondering if what he said was true or if it was a big part of my imagination. I pick imagination. Sonic got up from his seat and went over to me. I stood up, wondering what he wanted now. When he reached me, he stopped. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I was confused. I thought that was a dream. It had to be. The kiss, the confessions, the warm smile before he walked out the room. But it wasn't, it was all real. Maybe I just didn't want to think it was. I didn't want to mess everything up again. But, he did say that he wanted to try again. Maybe I should just go along with it. I put my hands on his chest, near his neck as his hands bought me closer by my waist. I returned the kiss, not wanting him to think I was pushing him away. His arms wound themselves around my waist, pulling me so close that my body was touching his. His lips continued to mold mine softly. I felt like the whole world faded, leaving just me and Sonic. Lost in our own little universe. I started to get overwhelmed by his taste, it seeming too right. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"What was that for," I asked. His eyes changed from amused to confused.

"I was serious last night," he replied. So it was real.

"You were?"

"Amy, I told you before: I don't joke with my feelings."

"I remember; I just didn't know that what you said was real. I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating."

"So, what you said, that you loved me back, did you mean it?"

"When you like someone a lot, I guess it means you love them. So yea, I meant it."

"Why do you seem so hesitant about this?"

"I told you: I don't want to mess everything up again."

"You didn't mess anything up Amy, they did. You were just making sure that you weren't getting hurt. I understand that. I really do."

"So, you're not mad about it?"

"Not anymore. So, you wanna hit the beach?"

"Sure, just let me get changed," I said. He smiled as he released me. I smiled back and hurried upstairs. I changed into a pink strapless dress with light pink waves throughout the dress. I put on some pink flats and straightened my hair. It seemed wavy now. I went downstairs, but didn't see him anywhere. I went outside to see him sitting on the porch, a book bag on his back. He was wearing a light blue bold t shirt, blue skinny jeans, and blue high tops. I noticed that his quills didn't look as messy as they did when he first came downstairs. He probably brushed them out. He turned around and his eyes landed on me. His eyes went over my dress as a smile went on his face. "Hey beautiful," he said, getting up. I blushed.

"Hi," I replied. He took my hand and pulled me to the sidewalk. We walked down to the west side of the beach which was empty.

"Did everyone not want to come to the beach today," I asked. It's June and we just got out of school. How can anyone _not_ want to go to the beach?

"Nobody really comes to this side I guess," Sonic replied as we stopped on the sand. Sonic pulled a giant blanket out of his bag and set it down. He sat on it and motioned for me to join him. I sat down next to him. I stare out at the blue ocean, the waves moving fast, but making their smooth, peaceful noise. I felt Sonic put his hand over mine. "This is beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Sonic said. I blushed. He kept calling me beautiful and I kind of didn't understand why.

"I'm not beautiful, not even close to pretty either."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because when I was younger, I had big beaver teeth, messy hair, and I was really clumsy. Everybody used to make fun of me. They used to call me weird and ugly. Soon enough I believed them and that's why I only think of myself as smart." I looked at Sonic as I said that.

"Forget them. They only made fun of you to make themselves feel better. Did you ever think that maybe they were jealous?"

"No. Why would they be jealous?"

"Because _you_ have all the things _they_ want. You're intelligent, funny, nice, considerate, thoughtful, and _beyond_ beautiful. They just wanted to put you down before you could believe that you were all these things. When you believed it, then you would overpower them and that's what they didn't want."

"You really think so?"

"Yea, because you're all those things and so much more." He kissed my cheek. I felt the blood flow to my cheeks again.

"Sonic, are we…together," I asked. All these gestures were confusing me. I mean were we together or were we just friends.

"If you want us to be together."

"I do, want us to be together. I just wasn't sure."

"Will this make you sure," he asked, leaning toward me, meaning to kiss me. I decided to mess around with him. I got up and ran toward the water. He ran after me. "For a guy who wins all his track meets, you sure are _slow_," I said laughing.

"Amy, this is so not funny," he said, laughing too.

"Then stop laughing and come get me," I said. I run into the water with Sonic close behind me.

"Slow poke," I said. He laughed and splashed water at me.

"Yea right," he said. I smiled and splashed him with water.

"Ahh, you are so dead," he said, coming toward me. I stick my tongue out at him as I back up. I splashed him again. "Alright I give," he says, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Sure you are," I said splashing him again.

"I'll stop if you stop." I put my hands on my hips.

"And what will make me believe you?" Sonic put on this sad puppy dog face. I was a sucker for those. "Aw, does someone need a hug," I asked. He nodded. I went over to him over hugged him. He grabbed me and pushed us both into the water.

"Sonic," I yelled. He laughed. "Sucker," he said; his arms still around me. I turned around so that he was holding me from the back.

"You're so abusive."

"Hey, I just wanted to hold you."

"Why?"

"So that I could get my kiss."

"Not even in your dreams." He laughed, but let me go. I turned around and jumped on top of him. He fell into the water with me. We laughed. I felt the wind blow coldly. I shivered. Sonic got up, holding on to me.

"C'mon, let's go before we catch a cold," he said, leading me back to the blanket. He stuffed it into his book bag without folding it. Sonic took my hand again and walked me back to Diamond's house. It had started raining cold water and small pieces of hail. The wind blew fiercely, blowing the trees and plants around. Sonic let me go into the mansion first. He led me into the kitchen where it was a little warmer. "Wow, we were gone for almost three hours," I said, looking at the clock.

"Time does fly when you're in love," he replied. I blushed.

"You hungry," he asked. I nodded. Sonic got out a box of crackers and some cheese spray.

"You really hungry huh," I asked.

"I don't play with my food," he stated.

"Would you get mad if I did this," I said taking the cheese spray. He gasped.

"Amy, you better give me back my cheese."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have to kiss you for it."

"Ewwww," I said, running away.

"You really want me to kiss you, don't you," he said, running after me.

"Not really." He frowned.

"Aww, I'm never falling for that again," I said before running upstairs. I ran down the hallway and turned around a corner.

"Amy, where are you," I heard Sonic ask. I stayed quiet as I walked down the hallway. "I know you're hiding from me," I heard him say. I spotted Sonic's whiteboard that had his name on it on a door. I ran to the door, opened it, and shut it behind me as I went in. I heard footsteps approaching the door. I locked the door. "Amy I know you're in there," he said, banging on the door, "Now let me in!"

"You'll never kiss me alive," I yelled. He laughed.

"You wait, when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna give you a big kiss on the lips!"

"Sorry but my lips aren't in the mood, but my butt is!"

"Yea right, like I would kiss your butt."

"Don't act like you haven't thought about it." I heard him making kissy sounds.

"Cute, but not hot enough."

"I love you," he said smoothly, making me smile. "Babe, can you please open the door."

I couldn't take it anymore so I unlocked it and back up. Sonic opened the door and smiled at me. He walked in, trying to corner me. "I hate you," I said.

"Love you more," he said. I smiled and tried to run again. He ran up to me and grabbed me. I screamed. His hands searched mine for the cheese spray.

"Where's my cheese girly," he asked.

"Right here," I said, spraying some on his face and neck. I laughed. He took some off his face and wiped onto my mine. "Hey," I yelled. He took the cheese spray out my hands.

"Cheese stealer," he said.

"Better watch that thing before it happens again."

"You wouldn't."

"Trust me, I would." I smiled. He smiled back. We went into the bathroom to wash our faces. "Ew, cheese is so not a part of my look," I said. Sonic laughed.

"Steal my cheese again and it will," he said. I flung some water at him. He laughed again.

"You know, I wasn't playing around about that kiss."

"What kiss," I said, walking back to his room.

"Our future kiss," he said following me.

"And when is this 'future kiss' going to happen?"

"In the future," he said as we entered his room.

"When?"

"In the present." I looked at him.

"The present?"

"Oh yea."

"And when is this present going to happen?"

"Now…" he said, pushing me up against the wall gently. He kissed me softly, passionately. I kissed him back, knowing that he'd earned the kiss. His arms wedged themselves between the wall so that they could go around my waist. My arms wound around his neck. My lips molded his this time. I felt a smile under his kisses. He stopped kissing me after a while, until we were both out of breath. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed playfully. "Abusive," I said. He smiled as he grabbed a pillow.

"You didn't think you were gonna get away with stealing my cheese did you," he asked. He didn't wait for me to answer. He just started hitting me with the pillow. I laughed and grabbed the pillow out his hands. I threw it at him and kicked him in the stomach. The pillow fell to the floor. Sonic started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably. "Sonic, stop," I said, between a laugh.

"Say you're sorry," he laughed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," I said. I sat up and jumped on top of him, making him fall. He laughed. I giggled. He rolled over so that he was hovering over me. "I love you Amy," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too Sonic," I said. He bent down to kiss me. As our lips touched, I felt sparks.

**Updating early i know, but i couldn't wait until after new years 2 write a new chap. This chap is one of my favorites like the other one and it came out perfectly. The beach scene and the little stolen cheese spray thing was inspired by this story on J-14 magazine's site called "Hugs and Kisses Couse it's you He Misses". Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Lies, Betrayals, and Tears

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal, and Diamond.**

**Ch. 15 Lies, Betrayals, and Tears**

I opened my eyes and saw it was nighttime. Sonic's arm around me. I sat up a little. Sonic and I must've fell asleep when we were watching that movie. I laid back down and looked at Sonic. I was wondering if I should put some whip cream on his face. Naw, he would only attack me again. I smiled at the thought of me and Sonic fighting. Sonic's eyes opened, revealing his light green eyes. He smiled at me. "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi handsome," I replied. His smile increased. He kissed me softly. My hands went to tangle themselves in his quills. His hands bought me closer. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. He sat up and got up. He walked over to the T.V. and turned it off. He went out his room. I sat up and got up as well. I walked down the dark hallways of the mansion, simply looking for my own room. Once I found it, I went in and crawled into my bed. I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

I played the piano softly, playing melodies, lyrics appearing in my mind. I wrote another note and line in my notebook. Sonic appeared in the doorway, staring at me, a hard look on his face. I smiled at him. He walked away. What was up with him? I shook the weird feeling off and continued playing. I wrote some more. Once I was sure I was done the song, I started singing the first verse.

"I'm attracted to his glitz and his glamour, I'm attracted to the lights in his eyes  
And once you get a taste of his poison, you'll get all wrapped up in his lies  
You don't have to give in and fall for nothing  
Even if you were to feel that you were through  
You're an angel that's casted out from heaven  
It's sad but true and makes me wonder why"

"That was awesome Amy," I heard Crystal say. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway, a huge smile pasted on her face. I smiled.

"Thanks, I just wrote it," I replied.

"Wow, you're a great singer and an awesome song writer."

"Thanks."

"Can you sing me the whole song," she asked.

"Sure," I said motioning for her to come over. She sat down next to me on the piano bench. My fingers started playing over the keys.

"I'm attracted to his glitz and his glamour, I'm attracted to the lights in his eyes  
And once you get a taste of his poison, you'll get all wrapped up in his lies  
You don't have to give in and fall for nothing  
Even if you were to feel that you were through  
You're an angel that's casted out from heaven  
It's sad but true and makes me wonder why

It's over, said and done  
Looks like they found themselves a new one  
And just like that a star is born  
It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a s*** at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

Mother always told me, "Jo, be careful, everything that glitters ain't gold"  
"Don't fall in love with a promising man because he'll just use you and leave you for broke"  
So you signed your name on the line, don't read the fine print  
Thinking you'll blow up overnight, night  
Gave the world, but your wings, you lost them  
Drowning in the tears that you cry and that's why

It's over, said and done  
Looks like they found themselves a new one  
And just like that a star is born  
It makes me wonder

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a s*** at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

We're living in a place of tinsel and wear  
Everything is fake, faded and worn  
Relying on your looks can only take you so far  
But even then you got girls chasing dollar bills  
And left looking for a thrill  
It's not real 'cause in time it will all disappear

Hollywood, Hollywood, do you have a heart at all?  
And is it real? Just let me know  
Hollywood, Hollywood, do you give a s*** at all?  
And do you feel what people feel?  
'Cause there's a one in a million chance you'll make it big someday  
Don't sell your soul to have what someone had yesterday  
Hollywood  
Oh, Hollywood

Not alone  
Not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
Oh, I'm all alone"

Crystal clapped when I was finished. "What's it talking about Amy," she asked.

"Well you know how you wonder about being a superstar? Well it's talking about how stars get big, but then get left all alone. It's asking if Hollywood cares that they break people's hearts and if they care if they care if they break someone's dreams since there's no guarantee you'll make it big," I replied.

"Well it's awesome. Hey, do you know what's up with Sonic?"

"No, do you?"

"Um no, but I think he said something about you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"I said 'think', I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask him."

"Okay," I said, getting up. I walked around the house until I found him on one of the balconies, staring out at the sky. "There you are," I said walking up to him. The look he gave me sent shivers down my back. I stood next to him. I took one of his balled up hands.

"What's wrong," I asked softly. He didn't answer.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I was just curious," I said. I got no answer again. I nuzzled my head against his arm. He looked at me coldly as I did so. I hugged his arm, loving how muscular it was. Sonic was still silent. I couldn't even hear the sound of his breathing though his stomach showed signs that he was breathing. "So, I wrote a song," I said, trying to brighten his mood. Still no answer.

"Crystal like it, she said I could sing, though I'm not so sure still. What happened to you last night? You kiss me and then disappear, what was up with that? You should have stayed asleep longer, then I could've stole your cheese again." I smiled, still babbling. "Or I could've sprayed whip cream on your face. To tell you the truth, I thought about it, but decided not to since I love you too much. So, what movie were we watching last night? Was it an oldie? I think it was in black in white. Or was it one of those action movies you like? No, it couldn't have been 'cause that would be too much noise and we wouldn't be able to fall asleep with that on. Maybe it was one of those boring movies that makes no sense and-"

"Can you shut up already," Sonic said coldly. His voice scared me. He shook me off his arm.

"What's wrong," I asked innocently. He glared.

"Don't act like nothing's wrong." I was confused.

"What did I do?"

"Are you that stupid?"

"What?"

"The text messages."

"Text messages?"

"The ones you sent to everybody at school."

"What text messages did I send?"

"The ones about my life story Amy, except you turned it around into a humiliation."

"Sonic, I swear I didn't-"

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't. I don't even know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. 'Sonic has a such a poor life, boo hoo, he even had to get the principal to pay his rent'. You remember that Amy?"

"No, I don't. Sonic, I'm serious, I really don't know about anything you're talking about." I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He was accusing me of something I didn't do. He didn't even trust me. He came closer, cornering me, backing me up against the railing of the balcony. "Look me in the eye and tell me it wasn't you," Sonic said. I tried to look in his eyes, but they were too cold, too filled with hatred. I leaned my head into his chest.

"Sonic, please believe me when I said I didn't. Why are you accusing me anyway?"

"Because you're the only one I told these things too. My dad, my sister, my thoughts, I let you in on all that. Everybody else was in the dark about it until now."

"Why don't you believe me?"

"How can I?" I felt like he had slapped me in the face. The words stung. He didn't believe me. He never did. "Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he started.

"It's okay, I love you," I said. I heard him growl slightly.

"I meant that I can't trust you. I don't know why I did in the first place." Those words hurt worse. I pushed him away from me slightly just so that I could hold him in my arms.

"Sonic you don't mean that," I said, looking into his eyes. There were filled with even more hatred than before.

"You don't know my thoughts."

"I'll fix this Sonic. I'm sorry, somebody must of-"

"Just leave," he said removing my hands.

"Son-"

"Just leave me. It's over," he said coldly. I stopped trying, I just ran from him. Somebody set us up. I ran up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I picked up my phone, but I had sent no messages. I barely text in the first place. I did notice that I had a text though. It was from a blocked number.

_Moving Mountains huh? Too bad, you guys made a perfect couple. _It said. I knew it, somebody set us up. Somebody who knows Sonic. I already knew who.

* * *

I walked up to Scourge who smiled at my presence. "Amy, so sorry about the break up," he said.

"I knew it was you," I said.

"Aw, feeling intimidated? I was doing you two a favor and I also made myself happy. My brother's miserable, but I also regret hurting such a pretty girl like you," he tried to touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"How could you?"

"Easy, just let my evil instincts come out and there you have it."

"Why do you hate your brother? What did he ever do to you?"

"It's his fault our father's gone. He heard his mother talking about our dad, but he didn't say a thing. Didn't even try to defend him."

"He was probably scared!"

"He's an idiot! He couldn't even warn him. He saw the car coming, so why didn't he say anything?"

"Scourge, look, i know you're mad about this but-"

"But nothing. I promised him a lifetime of misery and that's exactly what I intend on giving him," he said coldly before walking past me.

* * *

I walked into the mansion, frustrated with myself. Crystal skipped up to me, the rag doll I gave her in her hands. She smiled brightly at me. I forced a smile. "Do you wanna play dolls with me Amy," she asked.

"Um sure just let me talk to your brother real quick," I said before running past her. "Okay," she called after me. I ran to his room. It was closed. I knocked.

"Go away Amy," he growled. How did he know it was me?

"Sonic, look I know you're mad, but it wasn't me. It was Scourge, I can prove it," I said, pleading.

"I don't care, just go away," he said.

"What are you saying then? You wanted us to break up?" No reply. "Sonic," I said softly, knocking on the door again. I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Sonic, please let me in," I said.

"Just go away," he growled again.

"I love you," I said.

"…I hate you," he replied, his voice colder than ice. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Sonic, you don't mean that. You love me too. Say you do."

"I don't love you."

"Stop saying that. You said you did."

"A while ago, not anymore."

"A person's feelings can't change so quickly, especially when you love someone." No reply. "Sonic?"

"I just said the three words that can explain that I _don't_ love you, why are you still here?"

"Because _I_ love you and nothing's going to change that." No reply. "Sonniku?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your boyfriend! I'm not your friend! I'm nothing to you anymore! And you're nothing to me!"

"Sonic-"

"I _hate_ you! Now go bother someone who likes you! Someone who wants to hear your pathetic voice! Like my sister!"

"Is this what you want," I asked, tears falling down my cheeks. No answer. I banged on the door. "Sonic answer me!"

"Yes," I heard his voice say quietly. More tears fell down my cheeks.

"No matter what you say, I'll still love you," I said. I waited for a reply. For some type of kindness in his voice, but all I got was a bitter silence. I walked to my room with my head down, tears streaming down my face. Diamond and Crystal saw me. Diamond looked hopefully at me.

"I know it wasn't you. It was his wreck of a brother and I know you know that. He knows it too. Just give him some space, he's just angry. He'll come to his senses soon," she said.

"But he said he hated me. He broke up with me. He said he wanted this," I replied glumly. Diamond put her hand on my shoulder.

"He'll regret it and he'll comfort you when he's calmed down enough. Don't think this is the end of you and him. For all we know, this could be the very beginning." She smiled softly at me. Crystal hugged my leg. I nodded, too sad to smile. I continued to my room. I shut the door behind me when I reached it. I looked at my open notebook with my song opened on it. I picked it up as I sat on my bed. _Don't fall in love with a promising man because he'll just use you and leave you for broke._ That line stuck out to me. Sonic didn't use me, he didn't know. But he did leave me with a broken heart.

**Sad chap i kno, especially after a happy fluffy one, i'm so disappointed in myself. Yes, they broke up and i don't know if Sonic meant what he said yet, but so far i'm sure he did. I tortured Amy again, and i kind of liked it. Btw, the song was by JoJo and it was called "Hollywood". Anyway, next time i update it will be in 2011, i'm sure. PLEASE REVIEW and HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	16. Twisted Thoughts

**All Characters Belong to Sega except Crystal, John, and Diamond.**

**Ch.16 Twisted Thoughts**

I walked downstairs and into the empty kitchen. I rubbed my bloodshot eyes. I'd been crying all night, even in my sleep I was crying. I poured myself some coffee, thinking that some caffeine would wake me up to reality and at least get me a good start to a nice sunny day. Though, who was I going to spend it with? Crystal was at Diamond's job for "Bring your Child to Work Day", Cream was out of town for the week, and Sonic- I couldn't force myself to think about that situation. I would break out crying over a cup of coffee in an empty kitchen. I heard footsteps coming down the steps. I stiffened, knowing Sonic was the one coming downstairs. I wondered if I should hide or stay and face him. He hadn't gone out his room since he had left the balcony, seconds after I left. I thought about the cold look of hatred Sonic had given me on the balcony. I wanted to think that that was yesterday and this was a new day. I took a deep breath before Sonic stepped through the doorway. His eyes were redder than mine. From anger or from hurt? "Morning," I said, a small smile coming upon my face. His eyes went to me and they filled with the same hatred. He ignored my greeting and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a carton of milk and set it on the counter. His movements were slow and tired. His eyes didn't even glance back at me.

I sighed in defeat. He really did hate me. He heard my sigh, but ignored it anyway. He poured some milk in the blender. Next, he got out some eggs. Then some blueberries and bananas. He poured a little vanilla yogurt into the blender as well. I scrunched up my face in disgust. He put the lid on the blender and started it. He leaned against the counter, still refusing to look at me. I looked down at my coffee and took a sip. Bitter. I had forgotten the sugar and cream. I got some cream out of the refrigerator and poured it into my mug. Sonic held out his hand, offering the sugar container. The second I grabbed it, his hand pulled away as if he wanted to make sure he steered clear of any hand contact. "Thanks," I murmured. He ignored me again. I was actually wondering why he was mad at _me_.

I handed Sonic the sugar container back after pouring some in my coffee. He took it, without looking at me. He stopped the blender and dumped a pile of sugar into the blue gooey mess. He put the lid back on and let the blender continue. "Is that some kind of energy drink," I asked. Even though he wasn't looking at me, his eyes flashed with irritation.

"Yea," he muttered. His voice was still cold, but he was probably too tired to put any real hatred into it. At seven o' clock in the morning, I was surprised I was up myself. Especially in the summer. That was my time to sleep late in the mornings.

"What is it," I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. He looked like he just got up and I didn't want to wait for his anger to get fully heated, so I wanted to take advantage that he was at least talking to me.

"Blueberry Bazooka."

"Is it…good?"

"Why did you think I put sugar in it?"

"Oh, it's nasty."

"Terrible. Coach, makes all of us drink this. He gave out recipes and everything."

"Involving sugar?"

"Nope."

"Wow, Sonic the Hedgehog being a rebel. How…different."

"And Amy Rose acting like nothing's happening. How…usual."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What are you saying?"

"Forget it, like you ever understand anything anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"My point exactly."

"I'm trying to be nice."

"No you're 'trying' to act innocent and it's not working."

"I'm not acting."

"Did you want a standing ovation for last night's performance?"

"I meant those things."

"Sure you did."

"I really do love you though." He faked a laugh. It came out dark and bitter.

"Nice joke Ames. Where do you come up with these things?" I was on the verge to tears.

"It's not a joke, it's my feelings."

"And I love stuffed animals, see how much we have in common," he said sarcastically, coldly. He was actually looking at me now, though his green pools were filled with anger and mock. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I think saw a little flash of softness in Sonic's eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"Is the little baby crying because the big bad hedgehog doesn't love her," he mocked. I bit my lip to keep myself from going over there and smacking his head off his shoulders.

"No," I said, wiping away the tear. More came down.

"What's your problem," Sonic asked as if he really didn't care.

"You're being really mean Sonic," I whispered. He shrugged.

"Then move. Go. Run. Cry your eyes out. Do something. Oh I know," he stopped and smiled one of his old mischievous cute smiles before it turned into a dark frown, "Cry a river, name it Pathetic Tears, build a bridge, call it the Heartbreak Road, and get over it."

"Sonic, stop being like this," I choked out between my falling tears.

"Why? You said you would love me no matter what so… You still love me now, Amy the Beaver."

"How did you find out about that name?"

"Oh I don't know. A few good football buddies with the I.Q. of peanut, but the bodies of gods can really be a lot of help to do a little research."

"Sonic, please don't-"

"Call you that? Alright, since you said please: we can call you Beaver the Ballerina. Or brace face."

"I never even told you about my braces."

"They didn't look good either. Yearbooks are so useful these days."

"You went through my stuff?"

"You're a heavy sleeper. I mean last night when you were crying in sleep mode and I was sneaking around, you heard nothing nor did you wake up."

"Sonic, what's going on in your twisted mind right now? Shouldn't it be Scourge you're taking all your rage out on? Why me? I didn't do anything."

"Wrong again. You do everything to try and get my attention. You're annoying, you're selfish, and you're dramatic. What do you want from me anyway? For my success? For my intelligence? What? Why are you still even here?"

"I'm here because I love you. When will you get that through your wacko brain, Sonic? I may be all those things, but I want your attention because that's the thing that makes me feel that I'm something. That I'm not just a waste of space. That I have a reason for existing. A boy actually liked me. A boy actually loved me. The most intelligent, honest, nice, talented, and hottest guy I've ever met loved me whether he wants to admit or not. He told me so and I believed him and I loved him back. I still do. I always will; no matter how much he tries to push me away." Sonic's eyes flashed with surprise, but hatred took away the mock, the sarcasm, even the amused look in his eyes was gone. His eyes were cold now. I backed up against the table as he took a step closer. I'd seen his rage come out and I didn't want to be near it. He was suddenly in front of me. His arms on either side of me so that I couldn't get away. I stared into his cold eyes, terrified. Was he going to hurt me or was he going to do the same thing John did to my mother? I wished for neither.

"Sonic, please don't do anything you'll regret," I stuttered out. No amusement flashed in his eyes of my fear.

"Who ever said I would regret it," he said darkly.

"You love me-"

"No I don't. I hate you remember."

"No you don't. The night before you're hate feeling, you loved me. You said so."

"Did I? I don't recall." His hands went up to my arms. I put my hands on his chest, ready to push him away if I needed to, but part of me liked his closeness. The smell of his faded cologne, the warmth of his fur, the way his hands held my arms.

"You did. I had stolen the cheese spray and you chased me around. When I had locked you out, you said you loved me from behind the door. Then you said again after I playfully said I hated you. You said it again after that kiss you said you would lay on me when you caught me. You had said it after you hit me with a pillow and tickled me until I begged for mercy." I pecked his lips softly. But after one peck, I couldn't stop. I kissed him again, my hands gripping his shirt down. His grip on my arms tightened, hurting me. He wanted me to stop, but it was because he knew it was bringing out the love in him that he didn't want to show. He wanted to be mad at me for whatever reason, but I didn't want him to. He pushed me away gently, my back hitting the table hard though.

"Ow," I said. I looked over shoulder to see that my back was pushed against the side of the table roughly, and painfully. I looked back up at Sonic to see his eyes full of anger instead of hatred. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking down. "Sonic," I asked softly. His eyes reluctantly went back to me and hatred was back in them.

"Amy, just don't," he said.

"I love you," I murmured. His grips tightened again. "I'm not taking it back," I said.

"What do I have to do to get you to just leave me alone?"

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"That's all I ever wanted, but I got caught up." The hatred lifted leaving his eyes blank, no emotion on his face.

"I'm saying sorry because I liked being with you. I'm in love with you Sonic. If I can't block my feelings, than how are you?" He didn't answer, just walked away. Leaving me alone in my own twisted thoughts.

**Wow, not one of my best chaps. Kind of dark and depressing. Sorry bout that. I mean it's 2011, we all supposed to be happy nd then i come out with this moody stuff. Well that's my part of my job bein different. Anyway, Sonic was going to hurt her, but decided not to cause well... not spoling anything so calm down. No he's not in love with her. He doesn't even like her anymore in case you guys thought i was going to say that. Yes he does hate her and he meant everything he said on that episode. Um, anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.17**

"So what do I do now," I asked Rebecca over the phone. I had just finished telling her about my situation with Sonic.

"I don't know, for once. He seems to have gone out his mind. Call a therapist," she said. I almost smiled.

"He'll get even angrier if I do that. He said that he hates me, but I love him."

"He doesn't hate you. He's trying to fight away the love he feels with hate. He's pushing himself to be mad at you. That's why it's coming off so aggresive. If he really hated you, he wouldn't even be talking to you. He would be avoiding you. You said it's a big mansion so it can't be hard for him to avoid you, but yet he probably seeks to find you just to ease the part of him that wants to see you."

"Maybe."

"Amy, from what you're telling me: he's either being delusional or is testing your feelings for him. He knows you didn't do it, but he's still mad. He starts acting like a jerk, but yet you still love him. The charade is going to end soon. It's been what, the whole summer since he's been all jerkish to you so he's probably starting to get tired of it."

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Don't think about it that way, Amy. He loves you whether he wants to admit it to himself or not."

"You're right, I should stop worrying."

"You are going to stop worrying. Sonic will come around, just give him some space."

"I'm trying, but it gets so hard not seeing him. He does go out of his way to avoid me, but I just can't stay away."

"He'll lighten up, trust me, they always do." I heard a light knock at my door.

"Becca, hold on a minute," I said before putting the phone down. I opened the door to see Sonic. I smiled a small smile at him. His eyes showed irritation.

"Diamond said something about college papers in the mail for you and wanted me to tell you," he said, his voice low.

"Oh, must be the scholarship applications. Thanks for letting me know. Hey, what colleges are you looking at?"

"Colleges," he said before walking away. I ran to walk beside him.

"Which ones? John mentioned that you were lined up for Harvard."

"Possibility."

"What do you want to be?"

"Doctor."

"Surgeon? Pharmacist? Pediatrician? What were you thinking of doing?"

"Depends."

"What's with the one word answers?"

"Tired."

"Tired of talking to me?"

"No."

"Really, you want to talk to me?" He shrugged.

"I guess."

"So, you're done being mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you."

"Then what was with the whole silent treatment, the avoiding, and that mocking conversation we had in the kitchen two months ago?"

"'Cause I hate you."

"You were serious about that?"

"Don't joke about my feelings."

"Why do you hate me in the first place?"

"Cause instead of answering my question, you played dumb and acted like you didn't have a clue of what was going on. All you had to say was 'no' and given me a reason why you didn't then I would've backed off, but you didn't do that."

"Wait, you hate me because I answered a question in a total different matter? Are you insane?"

"No, but I'm starting to think you are."

"Me? Listen, Hedgehog, I am smarter than any girl you're ever gonna meet."

"You're point?"

"Never mind, you're not getting it."

"I wasn't trying to."

"Can we at least try and be friends again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have enough friends and I don't need some nerdy girl with emotion problems messing up my senior year."

"I'm the one with emotion problems? Have you seen yourself lately? You're not mad at me, you hate me. How does that even make sense?"

"You're not as smart as I thought to not figure that out."

"Sonic, you're being such a-"

"Jerk? I know." A smile was tugging at his lips.

"You know I really thought you were different, but I proved myself wrong," I said stopping. He stopped too and looked at me, hurt in his eyes, though they didn't reach the rest of his expression.

"We both proved ourselves wrong again. Letting you back into my life was the worst mistake I ever made," he said before walking away. I ran up to him and stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move Amy," he said.

"No, not until you admit that this is all a game in your insane mind."

"Move or I'll help you."

"Do it then. Throw me out your way like I'm some old rag doll that's holding you back." Sonic's eyes twitched, but he backed away and walked in the other direction. "Don't walk away," I called after him, "Walk away and then I know we're over. You don't want that, I know you don't!" He looked over his shoulder as he stopped.

"Goodbye Amy," he said loud enough for me to hear before continuing down the hallway. My heart started to hurt and I felt a part of myself leave with Sonic. My eyes blurred with my tears. I turned and ran. I ran downstairs and out the door, into the rain. I ran without a coat into the cold rain. I ran and ran until I was sure my legs were going to break off. I stopped and I heard Scourge's voice.

"They're over? Really," he asked. I peeked over the corner to see him standing with two other hedgehogs. I thought there were shadows out there watching us through the window.

"He walked. She said walk away and they're done," one of the hedgehogs said.

"Perfect," Scourge replied. I stepped on rock, making a little too much noise. They turned and ran toward me. I ran too, but he grabbed me. Scourge's arms wrapped tightly around me. I struggled, but his grip only got tighter.

"Amy, sorry about the breakup with Sonic," he whispered in my ear.

"Shutup and let me go," I said. He chuckled.

"Why? So, you can run back to the prince who broke your heart?"

"No, so I can get away from you."

"Bad choice," he said. He started dragging me back into the alley. I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth. _Sonic help me_, I thought. He was always there for me so he had to be here now. They all surrounded me. I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Amy, Amy," I heard Sonic's soft voice saying to me. I opened my eyes and saw him, kindness and worry in his eyes. I was in my room, bandages on me. He sighed of relief.

"You scared me," he said.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay." He kissed my lips softly, pulling away right before Diamond entered the room carrying tea cups on a tray. I was so confused. Sonic just kisses me randomly and he's supposed to hate me. What up with that?

"Sweetie, we are so glad you are okay," Diamond said, smiling. Sonic smiled at me too, but his was warmer than hers. Almost too warm.

* * *

"Sonic, how did you find me," I asked after Diamond left my room for the night, leaving Sonic in charge of watching me.

"I don't know, just let instincts take over and found you," he said.

"And you kissed me. Um, what was that for?"

"Guy hormones," he laughed. I smiled.

"So, you don't hate me anymore?"

"Naw, all hate gone. I guess when you were hurt, I found out that you mean the most to me and I love you."

"So no more on and off?"

"Nope, now we have all senior year to flirt." I smiled as he hugged me. I finally got him back.

**Early update, but probably not that good. Was bored and knew how you all wanted another quick update so i made one, plus i'm been feeling moody and just wanted them to get back together so just had them make up. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Terrible but Awesome

**All Character belong to Sega, except Crystal and Diamond.**

**Ch.18 Terrible, but Awesome**

I opened my eyes and squinted at the light of the moon shining down on me. I wondered about Sonic. He hasn't been home in three days. I hoped everything was okay. I got out my bed and walked downstairs. I wandered into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I heard the door open. _Sonic_, I thought to myself. I got up and walked up to the hallway that led to the door. Sonic was shrugging out of his hoodie. He looked mad. Maybe I could change. I smiled and went up to him. He looked at me and an icy glare went upon his face. I stopped in my tracks. What did I do now? I cocked my head to the side. "Is everything okay," I asked. He ignored my question and walked around me. I followed him to the kitchen. I shivered at the last conversation we had in here. "Do you want something Amy," Sonic asked turning to face me, his voice cold. I was confused.

"I was just wondering if you were okay, I mean you haven't been home and-"

"Why do you care?"

"I told you that I would always love you. You kissed me and said you loved me before you left."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I know I wasn't dreaming. I woke up in my bed and you kissed me. It was right after Scourge-"

"Don't bring that up. All that matters is that you're safe. I didn't say I loved you."

"You still hate me?"

"No, I just care for you okay? I just let my other emotions come up when you were hurt. They said love heals a lot."

"It does, but it also hurts. What happened to you? Why are you so, I don't know, dark?"

"My problems. I just don't want to talk about it." He looked away. I got closer to him and took his hand.

"What can I do?" He looked down at me.

"What?"

"What can I do to make everything okay?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Is something wrong with Crystal?"

"No, she's fine."

"Then it's you. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Whatever it is, I want to help." He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You should go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow," he said.

"But-"

"I love you." Took him long enough.

"I love you too," I said before kissing him. He kissed me back, pushing me up against the counter. His lips molded mine so perfectly that I zoned out and focused only on his lips. The soft, full lips that kissed my cheek, and the side of my neck once before returning to my lips. He pulled away after a long while. He smiled at me, the charming smile I'd missed so much. I grinned back. "Can I go to sleep now," he asked. I laughed.

"Sure, but you have to carry me," I said, turning him around and jumping on his back. He held on to me and zoomed up to my room. He put me down on the bed and pulled the covers over me. He kissed my forehead again, murmuring a gentle goodnight before going out the room to his own.

* * *

I walked down the hallway holding hands with Sonic. I saw some of the freshman girls stare at Sonic in awe. The freshman boys also had their glances on me. I had my contacts on and makeup on my face so I was expecting that. But I did see some of the stares go a little lower, but Sonic put his arm around my shoulders, reassuring me that he wouldn't let them touch me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He grinned happily. We reached our lockers where Tails and Cream were waiting. "Hey," Cream exclaimed to me.

"Hey! Wow, you look," I couldn't find words. Cream looked like the new model for flawless, with her high heel boots and mini dress and her long, straight hair.

"Like a bunny with style," she said, keeping herself humble. I laughed.

"As always."

"Enough with me; look at you! I mean you look like a million bucks!"

"What? This is so old." I looked down at my little one shoulder red and white striped shirt and my designer jeans with my red high-tops.

"Well you pulled it off."

"Thanks, so do we have the same schedule again?"

"Yes ma'am. And so do the boys, you're so welcome." The boys were in their own conversation, and didn't pay any attention to her. Cream rolled her eyes.

"Boyfriends; what are you gonna do," I said. Sonic heard me and laughed.

"Girlfriends; what are you gonna do," he said to Tails who laughed and shrugged.

"We'll figure it out someday," Tails said. Cream shoved him with a smile on her face. The bell rang and Tails hurried off to his own locker. I got my books out my locker, which Sonic held for me, and hurried down the hall to homeroom. Sonic gave me back my books, pecked a kiss on my cheek and went down the hallway to his own class. I walked into the room and took a seat. Cream came in and sat down next to me. The school day went by pretty quick. We went through all the introductions and then it seemed like we were out. I walked to Sonic's car and leaned against the passenger seat. I pulled out my sidekick from my pocket. Sonic had kept texting me all day. Most of them made me blush and giggle while others were just details on what was happening. He had a fight with Scourge. Sonic said that his butt was kicked for me. I smiled at the thought of him fighting for me. I flipped open the keyboard and texted Sonic, asking where he was. _Look behind you_, his reply said. I turned around and Sonic was holding a rose out to me. I smiled and took the rose.

"Thanks Sonniku," I said. He grinned.

"Anything to make you happy." He opened my door for me. I curtsied and got in the car. He bowed before shutting the door. I laughed. He got into the driver's seat. "Home we go Madame," he asked in a British accent. I laughed and nodded. Sonic smiled and started driving.

"So when did you text during class," I asked.

"Since I got a phone," he answered.

"Oh wow. You didn't do it last year though."

"I didn't want you to dump me because I was a rebel."

"I wouldn't do th- Wait, you're a rebel?"

"We need to have more classes together. Take French with me, how about that."

"How in the world do you keep your grades up?"

"Easy, goof around while doing my work and keep up a good attitude while doing it. It's not like I get in trouble."

"Oh, well just…wow." He laughed.

"Don't dump me, we just got back together."

"I won't, I love you too much. Hey, I didn't see Rouge around. She said she was in a few of my classes. What happened?"

"She's expecting a baby."

"Oh um-"

"Yea I know. Sad isn't it. Eighteen and already messing up her life."

"Well I guess she wasn't thinking."

"They both knew exactly what they were doing."

"Sonic, are you okay," I asked. He seemed to get a little tense and angry when we bought it up.

"I'm fine, it's just a little frustrating when people make mistakes that they know are bad, but do them anyway."

"Well you don't have to worry about us going through that."

"We can only hope Ames."

"Sonic, you know what I am. I've told you a million times."

"Yea I know, just making sure."

"What if it does happen though?"

"Why are you suggesting it?"

"Just thinking 'what if'."

"Well it depends if you wanted the baby or not."

"What if I did? Would you still be there for me and the baby?"

"Why are you suddenly so interested in this?"

"I was thinking that's all."

"I can tell you're lying."

"Alright, I was thinking about having a child of our own."

"At this age?"

"I just don't want to lose you. Who knows what the future holds. Sonic, I'm scared that we'll break up again: for good and I just want something to keep us together."

"A baby won't keep us together."

"Says you," I muttered.

"I heard that Amy. My mom and dad didn't stay together over me."

"Your dad had another girl though."

"That's not what I'm getting at. My dad and my mom used to be best friends and they thought they could be more. So they took a turn and after I was born, everything fell apart. Their friendship was gone, their trust, everything. I just don't want that to happen to us."

"But we're more than friends. We love each other. We could be soul mates for all we know."

"What are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying." He looked annoyed as he figured it out.

"No Amy."

"Why not?"

"Because we're too young."

"No we're not."

"No, look I'm not about to let you make the biggest mistake of your life over a topic of conversation okay?"

"Whatever, I'll find another way."

"It takes two to tango Amy."

"I know." We pulled up our street and saw our house surrounded by police cars. Something was wrong. Sonic parked on the curb. "Stay here," he said, unbuckling the seat belt.

"Wherever you go, I go," I said. Sonic just nodded, wanting to avoid another disagreement. We got out the car and ran up the house. Sonic grabbed my hand so I would stay close. I saw Crystal crying with a blanket draped around her shoulders next to a police car, Diamond sitting next to her. Crystal got up and ran over to us, holding her hands out. She hugged both me and Sonic's legs, still crying. I bent down and hugged Crystal. Sonic's eyes stayed locked with Diamond's. Anger filled his eyes as he looked at the house. I stroked Crystal's quills as she cried into my shoulder. I didn't want to ask her what was wrong because I knew it would only bring up bad memories. I looked up at Sonic and he looked at me. He nodded his head back to the car. I nodded. I took Crystal to Sonic's car and sat with her in the back seat. I saw Sonic go up to talk to Diamond. Diamond looked angry as well about the situation. "He- he found me," Crystal said.

"What," I asked, looking at Crystal.

"He- he had my mom and th- they said that everything would be over soon. The- then he-"

"Shhh," I said. "Crystal, don't think about it. Everything's going to be okay," I said softly. Sonic walked up the car and got in the side opposite of me, Crystal in the middle. Crystal crawled into his lap and cried into his shirt, holding on to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. His eyes stayed on me. _I'll tell you later_, they said. I nodded. I scooted closer to Sonic and stroked Crystal's quills again. She seemed to calm down with both of us around. She cried herself to sleep after about a half hour.

"Her dad and mom came today," Sonic said, almost as if on cue.

"What did they want?"

"Crystal and money."

"What did they do?"

"Tried to take her, beat her because she wouldn't go. Then he got a hold of her mom out of his frustration. I guess you know what happened."

"Did he get locked up?"

"When the police came, he was holding Crystal as a hostage. The just got her out before we came. They got him, they're just checking the place to see if anything was hidden or any evidence they can use in court."

"Oh." I felt a tear slid down my cheek. Sonic wiped it away gently. He was eighteen, but he still lost his parents. We went back inside the house after a few hours. Sonic put Crystal in her room before coming into mine. He sat down next to me on the bed. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I can't help it."

"Thanks for caring."

"You're welcome. Just returning the favor from a while ago." He smiled.

"You didn't need to return it."

"I think I did, just so that we're even."

"We're not even."

"Why?"

"After all I put you through this summer, I think I should have more to do."

"Well I can think of something," I said, before kissing him. He pushed my shoulders down.

"Amy-"

"Sonic." He sighed in defeat. He put on his charming smile anyway before kissing me once more.

**Yes, they were talking about how to make babies and that's what they were gonna do at the end, which they did. Those parts were a little awkward for me but i went over them. Anyway, things got a little mixed up which i don't know how these things will turn out. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Surprise Or Not

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal and Diamond.**

**Ch.19 Surprise(Or Not)**

I walked down the hallway with Cream, listening to her blabbing about the lesson we learned in biology. "I mean, for once can they teach something we don't know," she said. I nodded silently. She tilted her head. "You okay," she asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I," I asked, my voice low.

"You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm just tired, didn't sleep last night."

"Then why didn't you answer my call?"

"Um, Crystal wanted me to play dolls with her and I left my phone in my room."

"Oh. How is Crystal by the way?"

"She's coping with everything, but the way she goes about it seems like it's nothing."

"That sounds good."

"It is."

"Amy, why so quiet? Seriously, you are so much louder than this; even when you're tired."

"I don't know really."

"Tails told me Sonic's been pretty quiet today too. Did you guys have another fight?"

"No."

"Then what's up?"

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anybody."

"I swear on my grave."

"Well we had the complete opposite of a fight."

"You mean…Amy! Are you serious? Wow!" I giggled.

"Shhh Cream."

"Whoa! Amy! How?"

"Oh you know, returning favors."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because Sonic told me not to tell anybody. He didn't want the secret to get out so soon."

"Oh, I get where he's coming from."

"Yea, but don't tell him I told you."

"Alright I won't." We reached our lockers where our boyfriends were waiting for us. Cream hugged Tails and Sonic immediately locked me up in his arms. I blushed. I'd been blushing around him a lot lately. Our friends walked away after Cream put her stuff away. I freed one of my arms and put in my combination. Sonic stayed quiet. I felt a little uncomfortable. We were never in silence. We always had something to talk about, but now…nothing. I put my books away and took my bag out my locker. I looked up at Sonic to see him staring out into space, his eyes blankly staring down the hall. His eyes narrowed and anger filled his eyes. I knew Scourge probably mouthed something to him. I tugged on his arm. He looked down at me, the anger disappearing, and smiled.

"Ready," he asked. I nodded. His smile dropped at the sight of me not smiling. I turned away and Sonic held my hand. We walked down the halls in complete utter silence. The ride home held the same silence. It wasn't till we got home that he spoke again. "So, how was your day," he asked. I shrugged.

"Was Okay," I murmured.

"Oh," he mocked my murmuring response. I smiled. I went into my room and sat on my bed. Sonic stayed in the doorway, watching me. His eyes seemed to turn serious.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yea just tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I shook my head.

"I'm not that tired, just in a groggy mood."

"Oh, well we can go on a date if you want. Would that be good?"

"Sure, where are going?"

"The movies, then dinner."

"You have money?" He smiled cockily.

"Amy, I happen to be a millionaire." I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean a dollarnaire."

"Stop hatin'."

"Whateva billionaire. I got to get dressed." I got up and tried to close the door. Sonic put his foot in the way. I opened the door and put my hand on my hip. "What," I asked, smiling. He smiled. I kicked his leg, reading his eyes. He laughed as I closed the door, blushing.

I threw on a pink t shirt with gold butterflies on it that had a beige vest, blue jeans, and some ballerina flats. I straightened my hair down and put some makeup and perfume on. Once I looked pretty enough to be dating Sonic the Hedgehog, I went downstairs. Sonic was in the dining room, on his laptop. He had on a blue and gray dress shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. I wrapped my arms around his neck from the back and leaned my head on his shoulder. He smiled. "Hey babe," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey baby. Ew what movie is that." I grimaced at the picture of an alien with a big mouth showing it humongous sharp teeth.

"Revenge of the Etherals."

"Don't they have any romance movies?"

"I don't know, I typed in thriller."

"Well I am not watching that."

"Fine." He clicked out of that movie's page and scrolled down to another one. "How about 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?"

"Isn't that a scary movie?"

"Yea. Don't worry I'll protect you," he whispered the last part in my ear. I blushed. I moved his hand off the mouse pad and scrolled down the movies.

"What about 'Breaking Dawn'," I asked. Sonic looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hehe, yea right."

"But it's a romance action movie. Oh, I know I have Eclipse and we can watch it here and then go to dinner afterwards."

"I'm not watching those dumb movies."

"They aren't dumb."

"Says you."

"You're dumb."

"Thanks for reminding me." He smiled cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we need to pick out a movie."

"I don't know what you want to see."

"The Green Hornet?"

"Sure. Comedy, action, little romance, sure sure."

"Alright, then let's go." Sonic closed the browser and revealed his wallpaper. It was of me and him. We were both grinning dumbly. I kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed my lips. His lips molded mine for a few moments before he pulled away. I smiled. He smiled back and we headed to the movies. Turns out the movie we were gonna see was sold out so we had to the scary movie. I jumped into Sonic's lap a whole bunch of times. He let me stay there after the tenth time. He kept his arms around me. I almost wet myself when he tried to tell me the movie was over. His voice was too deep and low when he said it. He laughed when I yelped. I hit his arm.

He took me to this fancy Italian restaurant. We laughed through the whole dinner. It wasn't till we got home that everything went wrong.

We walked into the house and my stomach started to feel nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my guts. Sonic had followed me and held up hair up, telling me to relax. How could I relax if I was throwing up? We both knew exactly what was wrong, but neither of us wanted to believe it. Sonic carried me back to my room after I was done barfing. He laid me in my bed gently.

"Sonic, I'm sorry," I said. He shook his head.

"Don't be. This is my fault."

"No it's not. I kind of used the favor to an advantage."

"What are we going to do? What about Diamond? She'll kill us when she finds out."

"You're right."

"The decision's up to you about what you want to do though, if it is what we think it is and if it lasts." I sighed.

"I want to keep it. What about you?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Sonic please." He looked down.

"Truthfully, I don't want you to, but if you want to then go right ahead." I sat up, ignoring the feeling in my stomach. I grabbed his hand.

"Sonic, I promise that we won't lose everything we have. Our love, our trust, our friendship. None of that will change. I'm just as scared as you are, but I at least want to see what happens."

"What if something goes wrong? What if I lose you?"

"You won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but you have to have hope."

"I don't believe in that anymore."

"Then faith. Have faith in me Sonic."

"It means the same thing." I sighed.

"A boy once told me that even though hope didn't go far for him, it didn't mean that it wouldn't be a savior for me. Hope's not my savior, that boy is. That boy helped me through a lot. He listened to me about my dad and even told me his own tragic story about his. He comforted me when my mom died. He was there to save me when I was cornered in the alley. He started out as an enemy, but look how far he's come into my heart." He looked up.

"What are you saying Amy?"

"I'm saying that no one else can help me pull through than this boy. He may be scared, but he's got enough courage to help me pull through." He smiled.

"And who may this boy be?" I smiled back

"You."

"It's a wonder how far love can go," he murmured.

"So, will you be there for me?"

"I never said I was going anywhere." My smile increased and I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me tightly, making it clear that he wasn't going to let me go.

**I hated the beginning of the chap cuz it was awkward for me to actually try to see how they would be after everything. Saw the green hornet the other day and was thinking about it when i wrote this so that's why it's in there and i know "Nightmare on elm street" isn't in the movies anymore but i wasn't really looking to see what movies were out. No, breaking dawn is not in theatres, though i wish it was. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**All characters belong to Sega except Diamond.**

**Ch. 20 **

I walked downstairs and saw Diamond. My heart sped up. She looked up and smiled at me. "Morning Amy," she said. I smiled back. I walked up to her and she grabbed me into a hug. I got nervous and scared. Sonic and I didn't exactly know how to tell Diamond so we haven't told her. She pulled away and looked at my stomach which was bulging out a little. "Whoa girl, putting on some pounds," she asked. I put my hands on my stomach.

"Yea I know, I need to exercise more," I replied. She pushed on my stomach and grimaced.

"It's hard, that's weird."

"I know it's been acting weird lately."

"I see. Does Sonic know about your stomach?"

"What about it?"

"Oh I don't know that you're carrying his child."

"Oh he knows that- Wait how did you find out?"

"Motherly instincts. You guys have been sneaking around, blushing constantly, and you've been acting differently too."

"Are you mad?"

"A little disappointed that you guys didn't tell me the second you guys found out, but not mad."

"We're really sorry that we kept it a secret."

"It's okay; I was a teen once too. Some things you don't want parents to know, so you keep it to yourselves. I understand."

"You seem so calm about this. Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Not you. Sonic, I might kill, but not you."

"Oh it was my idea in the first place and he had no part in the mastermind."

"I was joking about killing you guys."

"Oh, sorry."

"I know you're very cautious with this."

"Yea, I just don't want the secret getting out so soon."

"I understand that. Don't want the wrong people finding out, right?"

"Yea, exactly." Diamond smiled.

"I'm glad that you're the one having Sonic's child and not some other nut. I'm glad he found you."

"Me too." Sonic came into the living room and immediately went to my side.

"Hey," he said, planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi," I said, blushing.

"So Sonic, what's the baby's name," Diamond asked.

"Um we're not sure yet but- Wait what," he asked, suddenly confused. Diamond smiled.

"Ah young people, so trickable," she said before going out the room. Sonic looked back at me. I smiled and sat on the couch. I sat down next to me and put me on his lap.

"You told her," he asked.

"She knew already and was just confirming if it was true."

"Oh. What are we going to name the baby?"

"I like the name Melanie or Kierra for the girl. The name Daniel or Jared for a boy. You have any ideas?"

"Not really, but I do like the names you suggested."

"You do?"

"Yea, they're good."

"Which ones do you like best?"

"I don't know. I like Melanie because it's sweet like you. And I like Jared because it has a nice kick to it."

"Okay then we have our boy and girl names."

"When are you going to the doctor's?"

"I don't know, soon I guess."

"You're scared?"

"Yea and nervous."

"Oh."

"I'll get over it though. I've been pregnant for five months now, I think I'm ready."

"Good. How's homeschooling going?"

"Boring, but that's just how things have to work. I don't want to risk Scourge seeing me like this."

"You're right, but he's its uncle. We're going to have to tell him at some point."

"Ha, when the world stops spinning maybe."

"How about I try to get him to change?"

"Have fun with that, baby." He chuckled.

"I'll try."

(Four months later)

I awoke in the hospital bed and felt pain shoot through my body. I knew giving birth hurt, but I never expected it to hurt this much. I felt something holding my hand. I looked over and saw Sonic sitting in a chair next to the bed, squeezing my hand. I smiled at him. His eyes filled with relief. "Hey baby, how are you feeling," he asked.

"I hurt and I'm tired," I whispered. He put his hand on my forehead.

"You're a little warm," he said before pulling his hand away.

"Am I sick?"

"No, I think you're blood temperature might be increasing from the amount of energy you used. You almost died in case you were wondering."

"But I'm okay now, see?"

"I know, but I thought I lost you for a few minutes."

"I told you that you wouldn't lose me." He smiled and stroked my cheek. "How many did we have?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yup. Two boys and a girl."

"The boys are twins?"

"Yea."

"Oh, did I get my tubes tied?"

"Yea, I think three is enough for us." I smiled.

"Yea me too."

"So, we're out of high school. College now?"

"Yea, that sounds great."

"Cool, cuz I already mailed our applications and got us a house."

"Really no way."

"Way, babe." I laughed lightly.

"So, I guess high school wasn't so bad after all huh?"

"Nope. We both found true love and found ourselves, isn't that what high school gives a step to?"

"Yes. I love you Sonic."

"Love you too Ames."

**That's the end of this story and yes there will be a sequel! It's gonna be called "College and Family Blues" so look out for it sometime soon. Sorry i didn't give much detail on the birth but i don't know much about it so it was kinda hard. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
